


五三是你的谎言

by moiFUNGI



Series: 五三是你的谎言 [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiFUNGI/pseuds/moiFUNGI





	1. 第一章

“四叶同学，关于毕业之后的打算，我想听听你自己的想法。”

学生辅导室里，四叶环盯着眼前桌上自己的志愿调查表出神。表上的字迹谈不上多工整，也还是寥寥草草地将信息都填写妥当，唯独“毕业方向”那一栏空了出来，突兀地吸引着两人的视线。

坐在对面的老师推了推眼镜，察觉到了自己学生的犹豫后开始自顾自地替他分析起自己的境况来。环不着痕迹地调整了自己的坐姿，靠着椅背，眼神离开调查表不自主地瞟向窗外。

扪心自问，自己并不知道未来的打算是什么。

并不是因为对选择未来抱有某种恐惧，只是单纯地觉得怎么样都行。从小在福利院长大，一直以来都是按照其他人觉得“应该这么走”的路走下去的，周围也没有任何对自己抱有期待的大人，就这么机械性地成长着。突然某一天，人生的道路开始分岔，原本推着自己行走的大人们突然将选择权还给了自己，多少有些无所适从也是无可厚非的事情吧。

只不过这种无所适从里，有多少是来自于手中未来的重量，又有多少是来自于对人生的满不在乎呢？

察觉到环的走神，老师停下了自己的分析，抬起手轻轻敲了敲桌面。

“四叶同学，你有听到我刚刚说的话吗？”

“……喔。”

啊啊，听到了啊，听得一清二楚。

孤儿，住在福利院，无固定经济来源，偏差值45。考虑到经济条件和本身成绩，毕业后直接工作是最好的选择。环原本也觉得这是最好的打算。自己对升学并没有什么强烈的渴望，成绩也并非出色到让人觉得不去读书可惜了的水平。直接工作的话便有了收入来源，变得经济独立，也能更好地帮助妹妹。

妹妹……脑海中顿时闪过四叶理仰头望着自己时绽开的笑容。

环对双亲的印象十分淡薄，母亲去世得早，而那着实称不上“父亲”的男人在母亲去世后也一蹶不振，沉溺在了酒精和赌博的诱惑中。某天早晨环起床后，在自家餐桌上发现了父亲留下的写有“对不起”的字条，此后便再也没见过那个男人。房屋没过多久便被催债的人拿去抵押，兄妹二人也因此住进了福利院。从那天起，环的亲人便只剩下了妹妹四叶理。妹妹乖巧可爱，从未干过让哥哥操心的事情，不如说反倒是妹妹经常在生活起居等各方面照顾着作为哥哥的环。而他能为妹妹做的，除了让理尽情地冲着自己撒娇外，便是努力帮助她实现她自己的梦想。

“哥哥！听我说哦，有人愿意出资赞助我！”他还能想起理兴冲冲地冲着自己跑来时眼里绽放出的光芒。

“有一位好心的先生，他说愿意全额赞助我今后的学业和生活！”理激动地脸颊绯红，抓着自己衬衫的下摆不停地跳啊跳地，“他还说了，如果我想成为偶像的话也能为我提供专业的课程！”

不过啊，这有个条件。

记忆中浮现出了会面时资助者高大的身影。

综合你自身的因素考虑，我不认为你能给理提供一个正面的成长环境，因此我会将理接走。

并未理会震怒的环，资助者的眼神异常冷漠。

除非你能证明你是一个能带来正面影响的好哥哥，否则就做好分开的准备吧。

“抱歉，老师。”环收回眼神，重新望向桌面上的调查表，“我果然，还是想试试，去考大学。”

————  
“欢迎光临！”坐在咖啡厅里的环扫了一眼新进来的顾客。发现只是一位普通的顾客，并不是自己要等的家庭教师之后，环垂下眼睑，继续专注于眼前的布丁。得知自己想继续升学的打算后，辅导老师专门为环推荐了一系列课后家庭教师。这些老师大多数为大学生兼职，价格相比于专业的课后辅导机构来得便宜不少。环虽然对此兴趣缺缺，得知缘由后的理却兴致盎然地拉着环联系了其中一位老师，并迅速约定好了首次见面的地点和时间。不仅如此，理还特意催促环让他提早十分钟在约定地点等着对方。

“提早十分钟是对对方的礼貌！”临走时理嘱咐着他，拍了拍环的胳膊。

布丁很快就吃完了，距约定的时间还剩一两分钟，环单手撑着下巴，另一只手拿着勺子轻轻敲打原本用来盛放布丁的碟口。会是个什么样的老师呢，环天马行空地想着——既然是作为兼职，那么说不定是个经济条件不怎么好的穷学生呢。也有可能是个书呆子，衣着土气，戴着眼镜，头发乱糟糟抱着一大摞书的类型。现在唯一已经确认的信息是对方是个男性，虽然不是很在意性别，但其实还是希望让女性来教导自己，因为感觉女性会更加温柔。

要是是个温柔的，容易亲近的老师就好了。

“请问，你是四叶环吗？”柔和的嗓音在身侧响起，想着是约好的人到了，环转头望向对方，愣住了。

眼前的青年站得笔直，背着双肩包定定地望着他。齐耳的短发打理得一丝不苟，松软而妥帖，然而头顶还是有那么一两撮头发顽固地翘着。额发盖过了他弯顺的眉毛，紫眸里泛着友善的笑意。米色的针织开衫带着高级羊毛洗剂的馨香，绀色的牛仔裤包裹着他修长的双腿，整个人看起来典雅而秀美。

环不禁站了起来，呆呆地看着眼前的青年，他察觉到自己的心跳正在加快，一下又一下地在体内撞击着。

他在青年的注视下愣愣地点了点头。

确认了对方的身份，眼前的青年眼角弯成了一个好看的弧度，笑了起来。他稍稍往后退了半步，朝着环鞠了一躬。

“初次见面，我的名字叫逢坂壮五，是你今后的家庭教师。”

逢坂壮五。

环在心中默念了一遍他的名字。


	2. 第二章

窗外传来了不知名的鸟儿的鸣叫，吱吱喳喳地，起初只有一只的样子，渐渐地叫声开始重叠，越来越嘈杂，却又随着一阵风呼得一下消散了。

是一起飞去其他地方了吗，环咬着笔帽想到。

真好啊，可以和同伴一起自由地去其他地方，不像我……

“环君，麻烦把我刚刚讲的内容重复一遍。”

“……啊？”

回过神来抬起头，坐在对面的银发青年正一脸严肃地看着自己。托了老师的福，这位名叫逢坂壮五的青年成为了自己的家庭教师，将会一直辅导自己的功课直到中心考试结束。自我介绍时，壮五告诉他自己是T大的学生，并向他保证能提供不输于专业培训机构的教学质量。

“T大……是那个很有名的T大吗？”

看着对方有点惊愕的表情，壮五笑着点了点头。

应该是个温柔且好说话的人，那之后的晚上，环窝在堆满了零食的床上暗自评价着对方。相貌出众，穿搭也十分有品味，举手投足间展现了他得体的家教。不管怎么看都不觉得是个需要通过兼职来贴补家用的学生。虽然对于为何壮五会成为自己的家庭教师这点让人有些不解，环却控制不住地去回想那位刚认识的青年，想起他细碎的刘海，想起他笑起来卧在眼下的卧蚕，想起他覆在针织衫下若隐若现的锁骨，想起他带着的高级洗剂的味道。

环躺着转了个身，挑了个舒适的姿势后抬手摸到了自己最喜欢的布丁，咔地拧开瓶盖，将期待的心情和着布丁一起咽了下去。

然而事情的发展，总是和理想有一定的偏差。

“你听到我说的话了吗，四叶同学。”

又来了，这个称呼。环有些焦躁地皱了皱眉头。壮五的辅导风格过于认真，甚至有些不近人情般的严肃，对于规矩和礼仪十分看重的他很难容忍环随性散漫的风格，光是上课时注意力不集中这项问题就已经对环进行了好几次说教，而环的不以为意也挤压着壮五的忍耐力。良好的教养让壮五无法爆出不堪入耳的话语，他只好用生疏的称呼来刺激自己不省心的学生，就像现在这样。

而事实上，这招也确实管用。

环缩了缩脖子，如蚊呐一般嘟囔了声“抱歉”。壮五通常用“环君”来称呼自己，这点让环很是喜欢，仿佛他俩的距离也随着这略显亲昵的称呼亲近了不少，环甚至有些忘乎所以地用“小壮”这一自创的昵称称呼他，然而他同时也察觉到了当对方直呼自己的姓时意味着什么。环对这种疏离感说不出地排斥，但毕竟是自己有错在先，虽然很焦躁，但也无法提出什么有效的抗议。

他讨厌会自己主动将彼此距离拉开的壮五。

见环没反应，壮五的脸色又暗了几分。壮五无声地伸出手指，点了点自己摊开的教材，又敲了敲环崭新的，内容还停留在前几页的课本。紫色的眸子里隐隐地透出了些怒意。

“看来我刚刚讲的重点你都没听了。”

“也不全是……”

“那么四叶同学，请你完整地，将我之前讲的重点再重复一遍。”

“……”无法回应对方带着怒意的要求，环只好将话头转向其他地方。“说到底，还是小壮你讲得太严肃了！我听着也很累啊。”

“哦，那么这么说起来，还是我的错了？”

壮五感觉自己的脑神经都在突突地跳着，内心的燥郁首次有种要不受控制的感觉。他今天的状态不是很好，从早上开始脑袋里就浑浑噩噩地，身体也如灌了铅般使不上劲，连情绪也变得不易控制起来。其实自己没有那么生气，壮五想着。虽说确实有些看不惯环的态度，却也早就已经习惯了环的风格。虽然心底里的声音十分理智，却不知为何无法将内心的正确情绪清楚地传达出去，他只能深吸一口气，用力撩了一把刘海，压住体内的黑泥，用眼神催促着环翻动他的教材。

环逃避着壮五的视线，埋头快速地翻动教材。

“嘶……痛。”环突然猛地缩回了左手。由于翻得过猛，心不在焉的他一不留神被教材边缘割破了手指，血液挤出了细小的划口，堆在了手指上。

壮五盯着环的伤口，浑身僵硬。

他嗅到了从环的血液里散发出来的，从未闻过的，带着致命诱惑力的腥甜。

不，不要，别是这个时候！

那股腥甜却是早已随着壮五的鼻腔渗进了他的大脑，将他的视线染上了一层粉色。

……

“……小壮，你还好吧？”环有些担心地看着壮五。眼前的青年眼神发怔，满脸反常的潮红，细密的汗珠顺着鬓角划过下颚。想着会不会是发烧了，环探出左手想试试壮五的体温，却被后者一把抓住了。

接着，壮五张开嘴，眯着眼睛含上了环被纸划破的手指。

事发过于突然，环一时竟没反应过来，就那么呆呆地让壮五含着。他感受到了壮五湿润的口腔和柔软的舌头。舌头灵巧地抚上手指，舐过伤口轻轻吮着。直到吮得环有些发痛了，他才像突然回魂一般猛地抽回了自己的手指，满脸通红地望着眼神开始迷离的壮五。

“小，小，小壮，你你，你这是……”

还没来得及结巴完，环便被壮五一把推倒在地，而后者也随即跨坐在了环身上，挺着腰身缓缓移动腰臀，轻轻摩挲着环的小腹，胯下裤裆里的灼热正高调地宣扬着它的存在，紫眸微眯，覆上了一层不通透的水汽。环觉得自己脑子里装了锅热水，烫得他快熟了，脑细胞全线停摆，无法好好思考。他本能地想从壮五的禁锢中脱身，却被壮五用腿用力夹住了腰。

“环君，”他听见身上的人一如往常地称呼着自己，声音甜得能酿出蜜般，带着满盈的欲望。

“环君，不可以哦，乖乖呆在这里不要动。”壮五倾下身贴在环的脸侧轻轻嗅着，高热的身体与环重叠。环感受到了壮五透过胸腔传来的激烈的心跳，和他身上散发的些微好闻的酒精香味。环被这味道薰得有些意乱情迷，抬起手轻轻覆上了壮五的后背。

等等，酒精？

环突然意识到了什么似的，动作顿然一僵。

也就是说，壮五现在的状态是，醉了？

何时？何地？怎么做到的？

环抓住壮五的肩膀用力将他从自己身上拉起，刚想开口质问几句，看着壮五怔怔的表情和水润的双唇，到嘴边的句子却像是突然被打散了一般，一点痕迹也寻不上了。察觉到了环的意图，壮五嘴角上挑轻轻笑了笑，用手指抵住了环的嘴。

“嘘……现在什么，都不要说。”

他顺着环的身子滑了下去，解开了皮带放出环已经半勃的欲望，将脸埋在跨间深深吸了一口气之后，一脸满足地张嘴吻了上去。

环觉得自己脑子里的那锅热水立马烧开了。

只是碰了碰柱头，环的柱身却已肉眼可见地涨大了一圈，完全勃起的性器被壮五用手握住，一下一下地缓缓捋着。壮五伸出舌头俯下身，顺着柱体根部舔至柱头，又在铃口出轻轻吻了吻。晶莹的液体和唾液一起沾湿了壮五的嘴唇，如果冻一般，让环莫名产生了一股想吻上去的冲动。

一定很甜吧，和布丁一样。

那带着布丁般嘴唇的人此刻张着嘴，慢慢地将环的昂扬含了进去。壮五小心地收起了自己的牙齿，舌头灵活地勾画着性器的形状。他尽力吞着，努力将环的柱头咽向自己的喉咙。喉咙被异物刺激而生理性地收缩着，涎水顺着柱身溢出，将环的性器润得晶亮。壮五移动着头，九浅一深地吞着，泽泽的水声在环的房间里扩散开，伴着若有似无的呻吟。壮五揉捏着环的囊袋，感受着嘴里性器的搏动，仿佛是尝到了什么人间美味般满足地闭着双眼。

“小壮……我……不行了……”环伸手轻轻扣住了壮五的后脑勺，压向自己的欲望让他能吞得更深。壮五感受到了从环的手掌传来的颤抖和硬到极限的性器，从喉咙里发出了一声肯定意味的呜咽，舌面抵着柱身用力吸了吸。

早已处于极限的环哪经得住这等刺激，低喘着全缴在了壮五嘴里。壮五紧闭着双眼，喉结上下滚动，将口中的精华尽数吞了下去，还仿佛在嫌量不够似的吮吸着柱身，直到再也尝不到一滴精液，方才松口。

环怔怔地看着壮五从自己的身上爬起来，像个饕足的猫般舔了舔嘴唇，转身窝在地上蜷起身陷入沉睡，一条油亮而粗壮的尾巴从尾椎处伸出，惬意地微微摆动着。


	3. 第三章

“说吧，小壮，这是怎么回事。”

环拧开了一瓶布丁，盘着腿看着眼前正襟危坐的银发青年。壮五一脸懊恼地跪坐在环面前，蹙着眉头盯着自己放在膝盖上攥紧的双手。身后的尾巴藏也不是，不藏也不是，只得蜷在身旁，尾巴尖不安地摆动着。

“那，那个，首先，对您做出这么失礼的事情真是非常抱歉！”像是下定决心一般，壮五手呈八字放在身前，迅速弯腰将头贴近地面，做了一个十分标准的谢罪姿势。“考虑到您现在还是未成年，我这种行为是板上钉钉的猥亵……不，是强奸。您可以随时起诉我，真的十分抱歉！”保持着谢罪的姿势，壮五的嗓音微微颤抖着。

啊，开始说敬语了，环叼着舀布丁的勺子心想。

故意清了清喉咙，环开口：“这么说，你都记得你对我做了什么了？”

“……是，诚惶诚恐。”稍微沉默了一会儿，壮五小声道。

对方没有回避这个问题，这让环莫名有些高兴。

他抓了抓头发，将吃剩的布丁放在自己身边，“那个，小壮，你先把头抬起来吧，我不会起诉你的。”

“那么，请您提出一个您愿意接受的赔偿，不管是多少钱我都……”

“啊啊，不是啦，我也不需要赔偿。”环打断壮五的话，“我没有生气啦，只是吓了一跳而已，毕竟你突然对我做那种事情。”而且说实话，还挺舒服的，环在心里回味着，脸有些不着痕迹地发热。“还有，不用那么恭敬啦，好不习惯。”环抬手碰了碰鼻子，掩饰自己细微的情绪。

见对方还是没有起身的打算，环倾身扶住壮五的肩膀，一边说着“好啦好啦”一边将对方扶起坐正，壮五也没有拒绝他的好意，嘴里小声念叨着“这怎么好意思”，仍旧低着头，刘海盖住了他的眉眼，让环看不清他的表情。

“而且，小壮，”稍稍移动视线，环瞥到了那条明显违背常理的尾巴。“比起这个，你还有其他更重要的事情需要说明吧？”扶壮五起身时，环才得以好好打量那条尾巴。尾巴上粗下细，线条流畅，充满了肉感，油光水滑的表面在灯光下微微反着光，说不上来是覆盖了一层鳞片还是短毛，竟是一时半会说不出是哪种动物的尾巴。

环突然很想伸手感受一下那条尾巴的触感。

察觉到环打量的眼神，壮五有些局促地缩了缩，“……说的是呢，”他眼神不安地移动着，犹豫再三缓缓开口道，“虽然你可能已经察觉到了，那个，环君。”壮五抬头，望向环的眼神带着紧张与不安。

“我不是普通的人。”

“……啊？”环呆呆地看着壮五，似乎没听懂对方说了什么。

“就，就是说，我不是人类。”

“……哈？？！”终于明白过来对方的意思，环大叫一声跌坐在地上，手脚并用地拉开与壮五的距离。放在身侧的国王布丁差点被打翻，又被环眼疾手快地抢救过来，藏在了自己身后。

“不是人类是什么意思！小壮你是鬼吗！”

“虽，虽然从某些方面也可以这么说，但是我还不能算……”

“果然是鬼吗！”环一脸惊恐地握住布丁缩在墙脚，“小壮你其实已经死了？！”

“不是的！我还活着！”

“骗人！你明明说自己是鬼！”

“只，只是从某些方面可以算……”

“看吧！还不是已经死了！”

不行啊，陷入死循环了……壮五抬头望着天花板，有些无奈地想着。他叹了口气，在环警惕的眼神中伸出了手，指了指地上因顶灯照射而留下的影子。

“你看，环君，你说的那种已经死掉的鬼是不会有影子的。”壮五尽量让自己的声音显得柔和，“但是我是有影子的哦，所以我还活着，没有死。”

似是被这个理由说服，环稍微放松了身体，卸下了防备，“那么，小壮你说的不是人类是什么意思？”

“我、那个，”虽然已经做好了心理准备，但是在坦白之前还是有些紧张，壮五心想。除了紧张以外，多多少少还有一丝厌恶。并不想承认自己的这层身份，壮五叹了口气，迎上了环望向自己的带着些疑惑的眼神。

“其实，我是个魅魔。”壮五听见自己轻声向环坦白道。

“……魅魔？”

“嗯。”壮五点头。“就是那种，出现在欧洲和中东民间传说里的……”

“传说之类的事情我不清楚。”环偏过头嘟着嘴打断壮五，舀出一勺布丁塞进嘴里，含糊道，“这么说，这条尾巴是因为魅魔的关系？”

“……是。”壮五背过手，轻轻抚摸着自己的尾巴。

环含糊地答应了一声，低着头，用手抠着地板的缝隙，“那么，你会突然……”环顿了顿，寻找着合适的措辞，“你会突然对我做那种事情，也是因为魅魔的关系？”

你这不是对魅魔挺清楚嘛，壮五在心里腹诽道。

“……是，可以这么说。”壮五老实承认。

闻言，环没有说话，抠弄地板的手越发用力，指尖泛着白。

说不上缘由地，壮五觉得环有些沮丧。

“魅魔虽然是一个因素，”壮五开口道，“但主要还是因为，今天我的状态不怎么好……”努力压下心中的羞耻和厌恶，壮五断断续续开口道，“最近一直都吃得不是很饱，再加上又闻到了你的血的味道，怎么说呢……

“你的血的味道对我来说非常有吸引力，又香又甜，我实在是太饿了，所以就……再者，你的体液和我的相性很好……”

“相性？”

“嗯，相性。对于我们而言，人类的食物是不管用的，我们只能通过其他人的体液获取能量。而在所有类型的体液中，越是适合自己，越能让我们陷入一种喝醉般的状态，其中汗液最差，血液次之，效果最好的是，是……jing……”壮五满脸通红，嘴里小声发着模糊不清的音节。

“晶？”环没听清楚。

“……精液。”壮五闭上眼睛，心里一横，继续道，“虽然能一口气补充很多天的能量，但我不想随意吸收陌生人的精液，所以平常只吸收血液，然而像今天这样，只是嗅到了气味就让我迷醉的血液，”壮五看着不知何时停下手，怔怔地望向自己的环，“环君，你是第一个。”说完了又觉得有些不好意思，赶忙开口补充，“也，也有可能是我饿太久了才反应这么强烈，我今后会注意，好好吃饱了再……”

“也就是说，”环打断壮五，望向他的眼神亮晶晶的，“我对小壮而言，是很特殊的存在？”

“……是的，”壮五想了想，点头，“你是很特别的。”

听罢，环的脸颊肉眼可见地红了起来，一直蔓延到了耳尖。“是嘛，”他低着头，羞赧地摸了摸鼻尖，开口道，“既然是这样的话，我有个提议。”他抬眼望向壮五，“如果小壮不介意的话，我可以喂饱你，相对应地，你来免费为我补习。”

“这！这怎么行，你还是未成年！”

“不要让别人知道不就好了，”环无所谓道，“小壮你不是说我是特殊的嘛，你应该很需要我才对，况且我现在手头很紧，能用别的东西代替报酬的话，对我来说再好不过了。”环站起身走近壮五，卖力地“推销”着自己，“再有啊，我们已经有过一次经验了，既是最好的粮食，又不算陌生人的人选，一时半会也找不到第二个了吧？”环朝着壮五伸出了手。

壮五脑内天人交战了许久，最终还是苦笑着握住了环伸过来的手，“……如果，你不介意的话。”

“嘿嘿，”环拉起壮五，笑得一脸灿烂，“那么，契约成立了。”

————

“说起来啊，小壮你这个怎么办？”壮五离开之前，环指着他的尾巴问道。

“这个吗？”仿佛像是回应对方的询问一般的，壮五的尾巴轻轻摆了摆。

“它一会儿就会消失的。”

“哦！所以平常都是藏起来的状态？”

“是呀。”

“会怎么消失？会发出‘嘭’地一声吗？”环一脸期待地看着壮五。

“我想应该不会……”壮五苦笑，随后闭上眼睛集中精神，身后的尾巴没过多久便突然地不见了，十分安静，没发出一点声音。环一脸惊奇地喔了一声，一本正经地在一旁轻轻鼓起了掌。

真是个奇怪的男生，壮五笑着想。

“倒是环君，看到我长出了尾巴不会觉得害怕吗？”壮五有些抱歉地问道。

“害怕啊，你睡着的时候我都吓得喊出来了，‘哇’地一下。”环夸张地重现了一下当时的场面，逗得壮五不禁莞尔。“但是啊，没过多久我就不怕了。”环理所当然地看着壮五，“因为那是小壮的一部分，一想到是小壮，我就不怕了。”

壮五愣住了。

“好了，现在不早了，小壮快回去吧。”并未意识到自己说了多了不起的话，环催促着壮五，“再晚要赶不上车了。”

“嗯，好的，”壮五脸颊有些发红，他弯下眉眼，笑了，“那我先回去了。”

没走多远，壮五收到了手机的Rabbit Chat提示。掏出来一看，是环传来的讯息。

“下一次家教的时间，等小壮有空了记得通知我。”，末了还附上了一个布丁的贴图。

“好的。”回复了信息，壮五收起手机，脚步变得轻快起来。


	4. 第四章

魅魔，是一种多流传于欧洲和部分中东民间传说里的非自然生物体，能闯入人类的梦境，以人类女性的形态勾引男性并与之交配，来达到夺取人类精魄的目的，是恶魔的一种。

恶魔吗，环左手托着下巴，右手拿着手机藏在课桌抽屉里偷偷滑动着。讲台上老师讲的知识点半点没能钻进自己脑子里，环瞥着手机屏幕上显示的关于魅魔的细节，不禁想起了第一次和壮五见面时的情形。

咖啡厅门口的风铃，从落地窗洒进来的阳光，眼前五官清秀笑容温润举止优雅的青年。这些碎片般的记忆会时不时地自己跳出来，或是出现在环的梦里，或是在环发呆时跳入脑海。虽然要求很严格，很啰嗦又喜欢说教，讲的内容自己不太能听得懂，但总的来说还是个温柔的人。

明明很温柔，为什么就不能多夸夸我呢，环想着，继续滑动屏幕。在百科的结尾插入了一些穿着暴露，巨乳蜂腰的女性魅魔形象。

还是小壮好看，环没由来地想。

特别是小壮的眼睛，像是紫水晶一般。紫色眼睛的人类很罕见了，自己长这么大也就只见过小壮一个……啊，对哦，他不是人类来着。说不定正因为他是魅魔，所以眼睛才是紫色的吧。

真好看啊，环轻轻呼了口气。微笑的时候，严肃的时候，认真讲课的时候，甚至是带着些愠色的时候都很好看。

特别是……那时候……

脑子里立马闪过了壮五那因情欲而湿润的眼眸和被自己的欲望呛得微微发红的眼角，环脸颊发烫细细回味着，一不留神，手机从手里滑落，掉在铁质的抽屉上，发出了不大不小的一声脆响。

“哐”地一声，环立刻感受到了讲课老师与班上其他同学的目光。他窘迫地挠了挠头，低头假装翻着书，脸涨得通红。直到听到讲台上老师咳嗽了一声，用粉笔敲了敲黑板开始继续讲课时，才松了一口气，红着脸瘫在课桌上。

至于脸红的原因有多少是因为出糗，又有多少是因为壮五，环自己也说不清楚。

————

“……那么，今天先讲到这里。”壮五合起带来的参考资料，坐在他对面的环向后倒在椅背上，用力伸了个懒腰，眼角还挂着打哈欠挤出来的眼泪。

结果今天也没有将预期的内容讲完，壮五微微皱起眉头，一边收拾东西一边在心里变更着进度。环趴在身前的桌面上，细细打量着他。

若是以前的环，听说下课后便会马上抱着零食窝去床上打游戏了，察觉到环的眼神，壮五有些诧异地想着。他迎上了环的目光，抬了抬眉毛，用眼神示意他是否有事要和自己说。

“我说啊，小壮。”环盯着壮五开口道。

“什么事？”

“今天的‘费用’，我要怎么给你？”

察觉到对方嘴里的“费用”意味着什么，壮五的脸登时变得通红，他抓起自己的书本，一股脑地塞进随身带着的单肩挎包里。

“今，今天的费用就，不用交了吧……”

“诶，为什么？不是说好了吗？”环歪着头问，壮五甚至从他的语气中听出了些许的寂寞。一定是自己多心了，壮五不停暗示自己。

“再说了，不进食的话小壮也会饿的吧？”

“谢谢你的好意，不过我现在还不饿……”估摸着是先前那次自己摄入了他的精液的缘故吧，壮五哭笑不得地抬起手抵住额头，思忖着怎么和环解释。

“那个啊，小壮。”仿佛是压根没察觉到壮五的窘迫，环支起了另一个话题。他站起身，走近壮五，微微低头直视壮五的眼睛。壮五突然意识到眼前的高中生竟是比自己还高出了些许。

“我今天，稍微调查了一下，魅魔的事情。”

“……嗯？”感觉到了身高差带来的些微压迫感，壮五移开自己的视线。

“网上说，魅魔通常都是女性。”

“……确实如此。”

“网上还说，魅魔会吸取人类的精魄，受害者身体会变得虚弱，最后会死亡。”

“……”壮五说不出话来。

“难道说，小壮，你是不想害死我，所以才……”

“不是的。”壮五打断环的话，重新对上对方的视线，眉头微微皱起，眼神严肃而坚定。“确实，被魅魔吸食精魄的话对健康会有影响，但是那仅限于能力强大的女性魅魔。”壮五顿了顿，继续开口道，“精魄的吸食是需要通过梦境进行的，我身为男性并没有那种能进入人类梦境的力量，我所摄取的也只是人类的体液而已，不会影响到你的寿命。”

总觉得，他的眼神有点委屈，环心想着。或许是因为自己把他当成了会伤人的怪物，让他有些不满了吧。

“……啊，并、并不是说我就不关心你的健康，”意识到自己的解释可能会造成误会，回过神来的壮五连忙解释道，“我也很担心环君，不想害死你哦，我刚刚的意思是，我知道自己的行为不会给你带来生命上的威胁，所以才那么说……大概……”

“那，”环抬手抓住壮五的肩膀，稍稍放低了身子让两人视线齐平，“既然不是担心我，小壮为什么不让我付学费呢？”

“都说了，我现在还不饿。”

“明明之前饿到自己爬到我身上来？”

“——！！”壮五被堵得一时说不出反驳的话，又羞又恼，满脸通红。环见状，咧开嘴笑了笑。

“小壮真的很容易害羞呢，明明是魅魔。”

“啊啊我是魅魔真的很抱歉啊。”打开环搭在自己肩上的手，壮五带着愠色瞪着环，“倒是你，这种事情对你来说没有任何好处吧？为什么一直想让我进食呢？”

“为什么没有好处？”环有些诧异地望着壮五，“有的啊，上次那回我也觉得很舒服嘛。”

“……啊？”

“就是说啊，我觉得很舒服，也对身体没什么影响，这不就是好处吗？”

“你这是把我当成炮友了吗？”

“哈？我才不是会想要那种随便关系的人！”

“这就是啊！”壮五愠道，“你也查过资料，知道魅魔是会引诱别人与自己……”壮五猛然察觉到接下来自己将要脱口而出的词语，赧得一时语塞，环却像个恶作剧得逞的孩子一般笑了起来。

“做爱对吧。”环再一次凑近壮五，壮五闻到了环身上微微散出的汗液的气味。

“呐，小壮，男性魅魔也能和男人做爱吗？”

你这种求知欲放在学习上该多好，环贴近壮五脖颈处时，听见对方一边叹气，一边如此小声念叨着。

…………

“好了，小壮，先等等……”环喘着气，轻轻拉开跪在自己腿间的壮五的头，硬挺的性器从壮五嘴里滑出，拉出一线银丝。

“呼……怎么了？”壮五满脸潮红，气息也有些不稳，他抬头看着坐在椅子上的环，手一下一下地捋着环的柱身。

“不是你说的，要交学费吗？”

“说、说是这么说啦。”环双颊染着情欲，羞赧地抬起手背掩着自己的嘴，小声嘟囔道。

“但是这样，不就和上次一样了嘛。”

“不然呢？”

“这和说好的不一样啊！”环委屈道，“你刚刚不是说要教我做爱的嘛！”

“我什么时候答应了你这种事了啊？！”壮五像是被踩了尾巴的猫一般，浑身的毛都炸了起来。

“就是刚才啊！你靠在我肩上的时候说的！”环一脸笃定，说得确有其事，壮五差点怀疑是不是自己失忆了。

“……我那也不是你说的那个意思……！”

“那是什么意思嘛，我都问了男性魅魔和男人该怎么做爱来着，你不是也默认了嘛！”

“我那是……！”

“啊！我知道了，小壮你是不是觉得我没经验技术不行所以不愿意和我做啊！”

这道理讲不下去了，壮五绝望地想。他站起身，低头看着环一字一句道。

“听好了，环君，我们现在的行为也是做爱的一种。”

“诶？但是我和同学看的录影带里面，男人做爱的时候都是把肉棒插到对方身体里的呀。”环狐疑地望着壮五，表情里写着四个大字：不要骗我。

……你们那些成人影片都是从哪里弄来的，壮五腹诽。

“……小壮，”环轻轻拉过壮五的手，捏了捏，“小壮为什么不想和我做爱？”

“……我又不是人类，还是个男性。”

“这点我早就知道了。”

“……你还是个未成年。”

“最先袭击我的人好意思说嘛。”

“……”壮五又说不出话了。

这些说辞都是借口，壮五心想。真正的原因他心里也很清楚——若是真正跨过那条线之后，自己很可能再也无法完全控制自己的行为了。

“小壮，”环把玩着握着的壮五的手，用指腹擦过他修长的手指，摩挲着他的指节，“你明明答应过我的。”他抬起头望着壮五，语气里满是委屈，望向壮五的眼神水润而无辜，像条大型犬一般。壮五甚至从他的眼神中看到了些许澄澈——只要不去考虑他们说的那些糟糕的对话。

居然开始撒起娇了，壮五无奈。

“……把你的执着精神用在正道上啊。”壮五妥协道，叹了口气，蹲下身帮环有些软掉的性器重新舔硬，将脸埋在环胯间深吸了一口气，重新站起来，解开了自己的裤子。

壮五的性器早已硬挺，皮肤白皙的他性器在兴奋时也是一股好看的粉红色，引地环移不开视线。壮五走近环，分开腿面对面跨坐在环身上，用手探了探后穴，随后深吸一口气，把着环的性器缓缓坐了上去。

环只觉得自己的性器进入了一个温暖柔软而潮湿的甬道，倒吸一口气，不禁抬起手扶上了壮五的腰。

男人的后穴，有这么湿滑吗，环不禁想道。

“……魅魔会自行分泌润滑液。”像是猜到了对方的想法，壮五用手环着对方的肩膀，靠在肩头轻声道。他缓了缓，让自己适应了一会环的尺寸，随后轻轻摆动腰肢，自顾自地动了起来。

壮五的后穴紧致却不紧绷，环觉得自己的阳具每一寸都被对方的后穴恰到好处地吞吐着，抚慰着。甬道温暖，内壁柔软，随着壮五的动作一阵一阵地收缩着，宛如有意识地吮吸一般。环一瞬间觉得壮五下面也长了一张嘴，正一下一下地舔弄着自己的性器。

简直太舒服了，环闭着眼，伴着壮五的频率轻轻喘着。

骑在身上的人还在他耳边低喃，混着动情的甜意，“本来，魅魔分泌的润滑液还有催情的效果，可惜我没有这么强的能力，分泌出自体润滑已经尽力了。”说着，壮五用唇轻轻碰了碰环的下颚，“抱歉呢，不能让你更舒服。”他带着歉意，轻声笑了笑。

环再也忍不住，扶住壮五腰部的手用力握紧，摆动腰部自己干了起来。

“啊！……环君，等等……！”自己的频率突然被打破，壮五的身子陡然一震，抱着环的脖子高声呻吟起来。环每一下都插得很深，像是要用自己的性器将壮五钉死一般，反复出入的阳具带出了一股一股自体分泌的润滑液，沾湿了环没能完全褪去的裤子。

环突然想看看壮五的表情，他轻轻将壮五扶正，下身不停地一下一下狠狠顶着壮五。壮五的脸被情欲蒸地通红，眯着眼睛微微张着嘴，随着环的顶弄发出一阵阵甜腻而短促的呻吟。环盯着壮五的嘴，看着嘴里若隐若现的舌尖，突然很想亲亲他。

而壮五，也心有灵犀地弯下身子，附上了环的唇。

终于亲到了，环一边闭着眼睛搅弄壮五的舌头，一边想。

他抬起手，摸上了壮五的尾椎。

“今天没有尾巴呢。”接吻的空当，环呢喃道。

“嗯……”壮五含糊地应了应，“因为今天，没有醉得那么厉害……”

轻轻笑了笑，环双手扒住壮五的两瓣臀肉，加快频率发起了总攻，润滑液咕啾咕啾的声音和啪啪的肉体撞击声也随即愈发明显。壮五抵着环的额头，闭着眼张开嘴发出带着哭腔的呻吟，兜不住的涎水顺着他的嘴角流下。

“呜……环君，这里……好厉害……”

“……你这算是，在夸我吗？”

微微点了点头，壮五随着环的动作上下起伏，已然无法再组织出什么完整的语言。他睁开被泪水润湿的双眼，看着环凝视着自己时认真的表情和有些锁紧的眉，轻轻扯了扯嘴角，抬起手抚上了环的眉头揉了揉，随后双臂环上了对方的肩膀。

环顿时觉得自己到了临界。

“小壮……我要射了……”环哑声道，用力冲撞两下，随后微微抽搐着将精华尽数射进壮五的体内。壮五紧紧抱着环，轻声呻吟着，后穴收缩，宛如吞咽一般将环的精液收了个干净。

“感觉，有点浪费啊。”缓过了性高潮期，环搂着挂在自己身上的壮五，有些惋惜。

知道环指的是什么，壮五无声地笑了笑。还是之后再告诉他内射的精液也能被自己吸收吧，壮五趴在环身上迷蒙地想着。


	5. 第五章

壮五觉得自己的身体状况和从前相比有了本质上的飞跃。

环对“交学费”这件事显得很积极，课程结束之后总是会问问壮五是否需要“补充营养”。被拒绝也不会再继续软磨硬泡，随口答应一声之后便会面色如常地将他送到门口，并附上一句“路上小心”。

自从那天用身体接纳了环之后，壮五隐约觉得环有些变了。

虽然有时候还是会过于随性，对学习和自己的辅导内容提不起多大的兴趣，但课后作业的完成量还是提升了些许。而且补习时也不再只是呆呆地望着窗外发愣，开始不知不觉和自己有眼神上的接触了。

也多亏了环，壮五已经很难再体会到饿着肚子时那种宛如人类低血糖般的眩晕感了。

这么看来，当初答应了朋友的委托，在最开始的那天代替生病的他去和环见面，说不定也不是件太坏的事情，壮五边走边想。

今天是周末，原本已经和环约好了补习时间，却在临行前收到了对方通过Rabbit Chat发来的请假申请。内容很简单，只提到突然有急事走不开身，并没有详细地将理由写清楚，配上一个抱歉的布丁图案的贴纸，十分有环的风格。

礼貌地回了一条消息表示自己知道了，想了想还是挎着包出了门。反正报告已经提早写完，课件也已经复习过一次，不如趁这个空闲时间出门散散步。这么想着，壮五不知不觉间竟还是走到了环家附近。

季节已步入秋初，气温却依然没有变凉的征兆，壮五抬手擦了擦鬓角流下的汗，拐进了附近的一间便利店。随手拿起了一瓶冰镇汽水之后，壮五在零食区的货架前停下了脚步。“印象上，环很喜欢吃零食来着？”壮五的脑海里闪过了环的床上那令他震惊的零食堆。他细细打量着货架上花花绿绿的零食，盘算着是否应该买点什么给环作为谢礼。

“呀，这不是壮五先生吗？”一声清脆的女声在身旁响起。

壮五转头，发现眼前站着一个穿着白色连衣裙的小女孩。女孩一头蓝发，眸子也是好看的冰蓝色，眼神中带着雀跃，手中的购物篮里提着满满一篮子的布丁，正一脸惊喜地看着他。

壮五微笑，“理，上午好。”

他见过四叶理几次，在补习的过程中，她偶尔会轻轻地敲门送来茶水，并时不时地附带一些味道有些微妙的小茶点。

一个小女孩拿着一整篮布丁多少有些吃力，壮五笑笑，俯身帮她拎起了购物篮，又陪着她结好了账。走出便利店，壮五将装地鼓鼓囊囊的购物袋递给理，有些疑惑地问道。

“理，买了这么多布丁，是有什么特殊的事情吗？”

“啊，这个嘛。”理笑着举了举手里的购物袋，布丁的重量拉着她的手臂微微颤抖。“这些都是要带给哥哥的。”

“给环君吗？”

“嗯！”理笑着点了点头。“哥哥他最喜欢吃布丁了，这些是为了给他加油买的。”

还好自己没买那包辣味薯片，壮五暗暗想道。

“加油是指……环君说的急事？”

“啊，哥哥没和您说吗？” 理抬头看着壮五，“今天哥哥学校的篮球社和兄弟学校有场友谊赛，哥哥被临时拜托去当外援了。”

篮球赛吗，壮五心想，脑子里开始拼凑环穿着篮球服的样子。

轻轻“啊”了一声，理仿佛想到什么好主意，牵起壮五的衣摆轻轻拽了拽，“难得碰上了，壮五先生和我一起去给哥哥加油如何？”理眼神亮亮地，仰头迎上壮五的视线。

“哥哥经常和我说起壮五先生您的事情，我想，您和我一起去的话，哥哥一定会非常高兴的。” 说着，理从购物袋里掏出一瓶布丁，冲着壮五举了举。

壮五接过理递来的布丁，轻轻揉了揉她的脑袋，笑了。

推开体育馆的门，馆内裁判的吹哨声和女生们的欢呼尖叫声便山呼海啸地朝壮五压了过来。理拉了拉壮五的衣袖，轻车熟路地带着他绕到了后勤附近，选了个视野良好的地方放下了布丁。

“看比分似乎是哥哥这边暂时领先。” 理踮起脚尖，在弯下腰的壮五的耳边说着，声音里透着一丝藏不住的骄傲。她伸手指了指场内，壮五顺着方向很快发现了正在场中运球的环。

为了防止遮挡视线，环微长的头发被扎起了一个小小的马尾束在脑后，一边的侧发和刘海用小卡子固定住，弓起身子屈着膝盖，一边在腿间运着球一边警惕着身前防着他的队员。没过多久，环的身子微微左倾，对方防守刚想行动，环却左腿使劲，一个假动作从反方向瞬间绕过防守冲向对方限制区。

对方球员很快反应过来，大喊着提醒补防，另外一位球员随即立刻朝环冲了过来。环带着球从场侧攻入对方三分线，眼看对方球员马上就要追上，环突然一个跨步急停，甩开那位没反应过来的补防者，原地跳起，投篮——

咻地一声哨响，球进，得分。

好球！壮五不禁在心里感叹。

“呀——！！” 随着电子屏上比分的切换，场内空气再次被欢呼声点燃，观赛的学生们兴奋地叫着，拉拉队将手里的彩球摇得沙沙作响。环喘着粗气，慢慢走回中线附近，撩起球衣的下摆擦了擦脸上的汗，露出了藏在球衣下有力的腹肌和人鱼线，更是引起了女生又一轮的尖叫，其中不乏胆子大的女生，大声地喊着环的名字。

“哥哥真的很受女生欢迎呢。” 理望着场上的环，由衷道。

“是啊，毕竟环君很帅气嘛。” 壮五顺着话说道，心里却是闷闷的，说不上来是什么滋味。

裁判吹响了中场哨，上半场结束，环的队伍以4分的优势微微领先。

“哥哥！” 中场哨吹后没多久，理便招着手试图引起环的注意。听到理的声音，环转头四下张望，和理对上目光之后便离开队友朝着理和壮五小跑而来。注意到理身边的壮五后，环很明显楞了一下，随即加快了小跑的步伐。

“小壮，你怎么来了？” 环跑到二人跟前轻轻喘着气，接过理递来的布丁，有些惊讶地看着壮五。

“是我在路上碰到了壮五先生，然后把他拉过来的。” 理有些兴奋地看着环，双手握拳放在胸口，“哥哥，刚刚那一球，真的特别帅！”

“啊啊，Thank you！” 环“嘿嘿”地笑了笑，揉了揉理的头发，转头看向壮五。壮五笑着伸手，将早已准备好的毛巾和水壶递给他。

“小壮，我刚刚那一球，你看到了吗？” 接过壮五递过来的毛巾和水壶，环一脸期许地望着壮五。

“嗯，” 壮五点点头，“我看到了。”

“那，你觉得刚才的投篮……”

“很棒。” 壮五难得没有吝啬自己的表扬，眉眼因笑容绽开了好看的弧度，“环君，你在球场上真的特别帅气。”

闻言，环的表情瞬间变得明媚起来，“那么，下半场我会继续努力的！”他看着壮五，一字一句道。“嗯，加油。” 壮五笑着，用毛巾帮环擦了擦滚落的汗珠。

10分钟中场休息时间已经走掉一半，一旁的队友喊着环的名字打算商量下半场的对策，环转头应了一声，回头示意壮五和理自己先离开，壮五轻轻拍了拍他的背让他快过去。

环随即转身跑开。

“环君！” 壮五体内突然涌上一股冲动，他将手放在嘴边比成喇叭状，冲着环的背影喊道，“下半场我会继续看着你的！”

环并未转身，他背对着壮五，抬起右手用力扬了扬，随后与队友汇合。

垂下手，壮五闻到了手心粘着的，由环的汗液里散发出的，一阵阵如蜜一般香醇的味道。


	6. 第六章

“哔哔——” 裁判吹响了手中的哨，示意下半场的比赛正式开始。对家球员在跳球时以微弱优势拿到了先手权，落地后便躬身瞬间发力，运着球朝篮板下冲去。壮五也被理拉着袖子，带到了球场边的长凳上坐下。

现在的状况是暂时领先四分，壮五看着球场上的战况心里暗自道。虽然看起来是处于领先状态，但是两队的实力差距并不悬殊。若单从进攻的气势看，环的队伍无疑是占据优势的。环的反应力、速度和爆发力和场上其他队员相比都十分优秀，是相当出色的主攻手。他的同伴也意识到了这一点，在随后的几次进攻中不停将球传给环，由他带着队员组织进攻，两队的分差也在球鞋与木质地板的摩擦声中逐渐拉大。

“哥哥好厉害！” 在环又一次上篮得分后，理激动地拍着手感叹，却没听见料想中的附和声。她转头，发现壮五意外得冷静，定定地看着球场上撑着膝盖躬身喘气的环，神色显得有些担忧。

“环君这样坚持不了多久。”壮五低声道，眉头微微皱紧。

不仅体力消耗大，且一旦被对面盯死了，进攻自然也无法顺利组织起来了。

壮五的担心没过多久便得到了印证。对方对环的防守明显增多，环碰球的机会骤然减少。和环的队伍不一样，对方队伍中并没有特别突出的王牌存在，然而队员之间的配合十分默契，相互之间的传球时机和角度都相当刁钻，一旦掌握了球权之后便很难被截断。凭借着出色的配合与得分后卫不错的三分能力，比分愣是被一点点咬死，追平，甚至开始反超。

场馆内的空气开始不安，仿佛为了驱散这股不安一般，看台上的拉拉队们加油的声音逐渐增大，却带着杂音一般，始终无法汇成一声。被场馆内的氛围感染，自家的球员显得有些焦躁，环在碰球时的多余动作和漏洞也开始变得明显，和对方防守球员一对一时被截的次数也逐渐增多。场上带着进攻性的气氛和多次被截的焦躁感激起了环的好胜心，他开始更明显地发力，加速，回防至自家篮板抢到了对方投失的三分球，随即像只即将捕到猎物的豹子一般运球冲向对面限制区，闪身绕过防守，全身肌肉爆发，在篮筐下用力起跳。而对方后卫也并未放弃，在环准备上篮的同时起身，伸长了手臂要盖掉环的进攻。环却如同料到了一般，原本举起的双手抓着篮球收回胸前，在空中划了个圈绕开了对方盖帽的手，腰部带动手臂用力将球从另一侧送进了篮筐。

“哔——” 裁判吹哨，环的队伍成功拿到两分，以一分之差落后对手。

“好球——！” 馆内爆出了热烈的欢呼声，有学生禁不住在看台上大喊。

而这一进攻也顺势带走了大部分环本就所剩无几的体力，落地时一个趔趄重重坐在了地板上。他用手撑着地板，努力调整呼吸，被随后赶来的一名黑发队友伸手拉起。

壮五坐在长凳上抿紧双唇，他并未和其他看客一样起身欢呼，放在膝盖上的手攥成拳头，死死地盯着环的一举一动，也注意到了环起身时微微发颤的双腿。

下半场的时间已经所剩无几，撑死只剩下一次进攻的机会。将环拉起来的黑发青年抬头看了看时间，俯身朝环耳边小声说了些什么，随后便拍了拍他的肩膀，跑开了。环不着痕迹地点了点头，大口喘着气，直起身来环视了一圈球场，对上了壮五的目光，冲着他悄悄比了个拇指。

壮五攥紧的双拳瞬间放松了下来。

比赛继续，对方很显然打算将比分拖至最后一刻，将全部的精力放在了防守上，环的队友很难找到进攻的时机，只能努力留住自己的进攻权，让球留在自家队员手下。时间一分一秒地过去，距比赛结束只剩几十秒的时间，先前与环咬了耳朵的黑发青年拿着球，神情严峻地望着眼前两位人高马大的防守。他试图带球突破，却始终难以突破两人的防线。随着时间的推移，比赛结束时间也越来越近，他只好稍稍后退几步，跳起朝篮筐投出了手里的球。

或许是心急，又或许内心已然放弃希望，在他人看来黑发青年的这次投球并不完美，球也最终只会落得击打在篮筐上然后弹开的结果。在人们认为这场比赛已经落下定局时，一道青色的身影突然出现在篮板下，跳起，准确地抓住了空中正下落的篮球，用力将其扣进了篮筐——

壮五“唰”地从长凳上站起。

“哔——” 进球有效，接住球并完成这次空中接力的，正是环。

而与此同时，计时器归零，比赛彻底结束，环的队伍以一分优势获胜。

“——赢啦！！！”“太棒了！”“环——！！” 随着哨响，场馆内顿时炸开了锅，之前逆势时压抑的情绪此刻瞬间爆发开来，欢呼声瞬间将球场淹没。环的队友们大叫着冲向他，将他围在人群中，大声喊他的名字，又笑又跳地闹了好一阵，环任由队员们疯闹，一边大笑着抱怨自己被挤得喘不过气，一边抬手冲着队友互相碰拳。

壮五站在场边，暗暗松了口气，翻出了一条干净的毛巾握在手里。他看着和队友庆祝完的环推开伙伴朝自己跑来，喘着气停在了自己面前，不知是兴奋还是刚运动完，脸颊被蒸地通红。环走近壮五，微微低头看他，汗水顺着他好看的眉骨滑落，流过脖颈，被棉质的运动服吸收。环的胸膛上下起伏，呼出的气息打在壮五脸上，熏得壮五体内隐隐发热。

“恭喜你。” 壮五看着眼前的青年，笑着伸出毛巾想帮他擦汗，却被他毫无征兆地紧紧抱在了怀里。

刚刚经过剧烈运动的身体还在不停地流汗，壮五感觉自己瞬间被环的气味包围，那禁忌而诱惑的气味散在周围，随着壮五的呼吸一点点渗入他的身体，像是染剂一般将视野一点点染成了粉色。明明自己没有运动，体内却开始发热，发烫，身体也像是运动过度一般酸软不已，使不上劲。

总觉得像是要摔倒了，壮五抬手扣住环的背，他感觉到环抱住自己的手臂又紧了紧。

“小壮。” 环将脸埋在壮五颈间，喃喃道。

“我想吻你。”

————

篮球场后台，更衣室的隔间里，环将步子有些虚浮的壮五抵在墙上，用力地吻上去。

几分钟前，听到了环略显唐突的要求后，被他抱在怀里的壮五轻轻点了点头。环随即松开壮五，握住他的手腕将他拉至了球场的更衣室，顺便还拒绝了一众向他提出庆功宴邀约的队友们。

“抱歉，我稍微有点急事，你们先去吧。” 

对环所谓的“急事”心知肚明，被环拉扯着的壮五却仍是没控制住脸上的温度。他勉强控制着自己发软的双腿跟上环的步子，抬头望向环的背影，看着他被汗水浸湿的秋衣，脑后扎成一撮的发尾，和在鬓发间若隐若现的发红的耳尖。

不知道是因为运动的关系，还是和自己一样，有些害羞呢？

更衣室的小隔间隔开了馆内传来的喧哗，同时也放大了这个狭小的空间内的旖旎。壮五被环吻得迷迷糊糊，身体脱离控制，慵懒得难以动弹，单是驱动唇舌回应环的动作就仿佛已经用尽了所有的力气一般。环尝过壮五的双唇，用双臂架住壮五，任他将身体的重量压到自己身上，望着他眼底化不开的情欲，轻轻吻了吻他发红的眼尾。

“小壮，你好像有点醉了。”环哑声道。

怎么可能不醉呢，壮五扶着环的肩努力撑起身体，一边回吻过去一边想道。运动过后的环散发着浓郁的，属于他特有的气味，偏高的体温帮助气体分子更好地扩散开来，如信号增强器一般，那股能让壮五醉心的气味立马充斥了整个隔间。察觉到了对方主动的意图，环也迅速打开牙关缠上壮五的舌头，再次占据了主导。他带着壮五转了个身，靠墙坐在隔间内的坐凳上，引着壮五跨步坐在自己腿上。

壮五坐下时双方的性器不可避免地蹭了蹭，只是单纯的接吻，性器就已经抬头，彼此间若有似无的摩擦引地壮五不自觉地轻声呻吟。环抬手抚上壮五的脸庞，用手指描着壮五的唇沿，壮五微微侧头，张嘴含住了环的指尖，轻轻吮吸。

环的指尖上带着些许汗味，壮五微眯着双眼，随着环的动作舐过他的指节，指缝，手掌，再顺着手腕吻过环的手臂，肩头，锁骨。壮五撩起环的球衣，吻上了他的胸膛，双手也贴上了环的身体，在他的腹部不停摩挲，本在胸膛出留恋的唇舌也开始向下挪移，停留在了环的腹肌和人鱼线上，执拗地吻着。他滑至环的腿间，躬身贴在环的腹部，舌面紧贴环的皮肤，用力吸了吸，在环的腹肌上留下了一抹淡淡的吻痕。

环没再忍耐，拉起壮五，卸下裤子，让壮五俯身撑住墙壁，自己从背后抱住他，将膨大的性器插进了壮五早已淌水的后穴。略微粗暴的动作激得壮五浑身颤了颤，还未等他习惯，环便抱紧了壮五，摆动腰部大力操干起来。壮五的身体早已因环的气息变得分外敏感，此刻更是整个人如过了电般微微抽搐，难耐的呻吟声夹着环的名字，断断续续地，在隔间里四处冲撞。

“小壮……里面，真的好舒服。” 环腰部不停，贴在壮五耳边哑声道。

壮五被顶地无法顺利组织出完整的语言，只能喘着偏过头，奶猫一般蹭着环贴近的脸颊。

他忽然想起了球场上的环，活力而耀眼，如同草原上飞驰的猎豹一般，阳光帅气得让人无法移开视线。

还有他擦汗时看台上爆发出的女性观众的尖叫声。

并未意识到心中莫名的钝痛的含义，壮五覆上环的手，十指紧扣，任由他一次次地让自己攀上快感的巅峰。


	7. 第七章

初秋黄昏的气温到底是比夏天凉爽不少，太阳早已西斜，刺眼的白炽光换成了温暖的橙红色，像一颗巨大的去了白的温泉蛋，映得临近的云也染上了些许秋的色彩。壮五走在回家的路上，抬眼看了看身旁与自己隔着几步距离的环，下意识地再次抬手理了理自己并不凌乱的衣领。

在更衣室内发泄了一通后，环抱着壮五温存了一段时间，便起身开始收拾残局。队友们早就闹腾地不知跑去哪摊潇洒了，这对两人来讲倒是时机正好，不用担心被人撞个正着。环跑去另外的隔间将身上沾染着情欲气味的球衣换下，壮五则掏出纸巾，用力将两人在隔间内留下的液体擦拭干净。二人打开了更衣室的窗户通风，随后便像是什么都未发生一般，神色如常地一前一后离开了体育馆。

两人的距离说不上亲密，倒也不显得疏离，只是先前在小隔间里的腻歪劲儿仿佛夜里的萤火虫一般，等到太阳出来，便熄灭了尾部的荧光藏了起来，一点痕迹都没留下。

不，从气氛上来看，还是多少留下了些痕迹的。两人虽然一路无话，但先前淫靡的情事此刻化成了两人之间一抹不可忽视的暧昧与尴尬。明明已经不是第一次靠近接纳彼此的身体，现在却像是避开了老师和同学之后，在四下无人的小教室内与初恋对象偷偷接吻的高中生一般，青涩而羞赧，明明很想靠近对方，却怯得连直视对方的眼睛都做不到。

说起来，环本来就还只是个高中生，论身材和相貌应该也是非常受女孩子欢迎的类型吧。

壮五再次想起了球赛时女生们兴奋的应援声，和环与自己接吻时颇为娴熟的唇舌。

环，说不定是个感情经验相当丰富的人，壮五突然怏怏地想。

当然了，毕竟环是十分受欢迎的类型。再加上本人看着十分随性，若是女方略微热情一些环想必也不会拒绝对方吧。趁着高中享受青春又有什么不好呢，脑子里理性的声音如是说服着自己，但内心却毫不讲理地叫嚣着拒绝，壮五被这矛盾的念头扰得焦躁又困惑，垂在身侧的左手手指不自觉地搓着拇指的指甲盖。

微风袭来，除了丝丝凉意外，还携着些许环的味道，被壮五敏锐地捕捉到，他压下心中那丝再次被勾起的躁动，屏住了呼吸。两人走得匆忙，环没来得及淋浴，只得拿湿毛巾将身上的汗液和淫液草草地擦干净，对于普通人而言微乎其微的味道却因为体质特殊被壮五的嗅觉不可控地放大了好几倍。

他觉得唇间涌出了一股难耐的寂寞。

壮五紧攥着左手，压着自己抬手拂上嘴唇的念头，试图刻意无视这股想接吻的冲动。却感觉左手被另一只指节分明的手轻轻舒开，牵了起来。

壮五诧异地转头，发现环不知几时靠近了自己，那段暧昧的距离早已被缩短到只剩几根指头的宽度。环并没有将壮五的手握满，只是怯怯地包住壮五的手指前端，轻轻一挣便能挣开。壮五抬起眼尾，偷偷瞧了一眼身侧的环，他正目不斜视地迈着步子，耳尖染上了夕阳洒落的茜色。

垂头笑了笑，壮五任由对方牵着自己的手，配合着彼此的步调走在洒满夕阳的街上。那股子没由来的寂寞也不觉间就这么散去了。

环的家很快就到了，壮五刚想抽回手与对方道别，却被突然用力握紧。环似是没有任何停下来的意思，继续牵着壮五朝前走着，壮五只得疑惑地开口叫了声环的名字。

“环君，你不回家吗？”

“……”环并未回答他的问题。

“你要去哪里？”壮五又问了一遍。

“送你回家。”环的声音有些闷闷的。

“诶？”

“因为，”他突然抬高了声音，像是在掩饰什么一般，“小壮今天来看我的球赛了。”环微微转头看了一眼困惑的壮五，继续拉着他朝前走，透着一股不容拒绝的气势。“这是回礼。”

觉得对方的举止中透着一股孩子气，壮五轻轻笑出了声，他左手略微使劲，拉住了环。

“谢谢你，环君。”壮五望着环的背影笑道，“你有这份心我很高兴，不过，你又不知道我家地址，走这么快是想把我送去哪里呢？”

————

壮五并未选择住在T大的学生宿舍内，而是在校外租下了一间专供学生住宿的公寓型小套间。套间内被分成了四个带有独立卫浴的私人房间和一间大型的公共厨房加餐厅。公寓虽然离学校有着一定距离，但离电车站十分近，上学时搭乘电车也十分方便。

环将壮五送到公寓门口时，路边的街灯已陆续点亮了。

“今天谢谢你送我回来。”壮五站在门前面对着环，柔声道。

“回去的路自己还记得吗？”

“哦，没问题。”环自信点头。

“那么，路上小心。”冲着环微微倾了倾身，壮五掏出钥匙，转身准备进门。

看着壮五的背影，环咬了咬嘴唇，两手紧握成拳。

“那，那个，小壮！”环开口到，音量未能很好地控制，意料之外的分贝把自己都吓了一跳，声线因为紧张隐隐发着抖，脱口的词甚至还有点结巴。

逊毙了，环在内心吐槽着自己。

“怎么了？”壮五推着门转过身，看着环用一股决胜般的气势盯着自己，脸涨得通红。

“小壮，”环清了清嗓子，继续道，“你下周末有空吗？”

“应该是有的……”壮五抬眼，在心里默默核对了一遍自己的时间表，“是要预约下一次的家教时间吗？”

“不是，”环摇了摇头，“我想约小壮出去。”

约会？壮五脑子里莫名地第一时间蹦出了这个词。

“啊啊……那个，”看着壮五没吭声，环眼神游移，继续开口补充，声音透着些许的慌乱，“就是，你看，我还有很多功课不是很明白，也没有什么能让我练习的参考书……”他突然眼神一亮，提高了自己的音量，“对，参考书。我想买些参考书，但是我不知道哪些比较好，所以想让小壮陪我一起去。”

“小壮，可以吗？”生怕自己的心思被对方察觉到一般，环追问道。

看着环微皱的眉头和抿紧的双唇，壮五点了点头。

————

在掏出钥匙打开自己的房门时，壮五在走廊上碰上了提着一袋苹果的同班同学兼室友。

对方是个看着略显斯文的普通男生，带着黑框眼镜，一头短发打理得柔顺妥帖，抬头见着壮五，便笑着打了声招呼。

“刚从外面回来吗？” 男生问。

“是啊。” 壮五回给对方一个礼貌的微笑，答道。

“难得碰见你出一次门啊，” 男生打趣道，“你总是把自己关在房间里，不是写报告就是看文献的，联谊活动还总能碰上你身体不好的时候。” 男生挑了挑眉，一脸八卦地推了推眼镜， “这次是哪路神仙能请动你这尊大佛啊，莫不是……女朋友？”

“……不是你想的那样。” 壮五一脸无奈，这位男生和自己关系不错，科系一致，又是室友，接触的机会多，一来二去也就熟络了起来。男生在学术上碰上难题经常会来找壮五请教，而他也会偶尔拉着壮五一起去食堂，请他吃饭作为回礼。 

“我只是去见了我作为家教辅导的孩子。” 壮五苦笑着向眼前那位满脸写满了质疑的男生澄清，末了又刻意补了一句，“男生。”

对方便露出了“周末也不休息依然投身教育事业真是佩服佩服”的表情。

壮五莞尔，冲着对方点了点头，示意自己先回房间了，将握在手里的钥匙插入门锁。

“壮五。”

听到男生再次叫住了自己，壮五转身抬头，却见一团红色的影子“嗖”地朝自己飞来。他赶忙抬手接住，摊开一看，是一个苹果。

“你最近精神状况好了不少。”苹果的主人笑嘻嘻地，“虽然你自己没说，但是能看出来之前你的脸色一直很不好，我还以为你又生了什么大病了。不过现在看起来，你应该是已经没事了。” 男生推开自己的房门，看着愣愣地握着苹果的壮五，轻轻挥了挥手，又指了指苹果，示意壮五回去好好尝尝，便关上了房门。

“谢谢。”回过神来，壮五冲着对方的房间轻轻道。

回到房间，将苹果放在桌子上，壮五连衣服也顾不上脱便将自己摔进了床里，松软的棉被裹着他，发出“咚”的一声轻响。他想起了隔壁男生带着调笑的猜测，虽然自己并未当真，但是在听到“女朋友”这个词时，壮五的心跳依然不受控制地漏了一拍。

脑海里闪过环的各种表情，认真的，警惕的，全神贯注的；惊讶的，喜悦的，被队友拥抱的；温柔的，热切的，充满情欲的。

和刚刚分别，试着邀请自己一同出行时，那透着羞赧却又分外真挚的神情。

仿佛是为了掩盖自己莫名发烫的双颊，壮五伸手揽过了枕头，将脸埋了进去。

这是不对的，他想着。自己和环的肉体关系只是基于一个互惠互利的契约而已，甚至严格来说，这都不能被成为“肉体关系”，只是一种变相的买卖罢了。

然而今天，在双方的意识都清醒的情况下，在环并不需要向自己支付劳动报酬的情况下，他们做爱了，在没有任何利益交换的前提下，他们发生了肉体关系。不仅如此，壮五自己还十分享受。陌生的环境加上环的气息带来的双重刺激带给了壮五数次的高潮，虽然被环的气味所吸引，但也从始至终持有清醒的意识，连尾巴都没露出来。

思来想去，这一切的一切都说明自己对环是抱有着生理需求之外的念想的。

是从哪里开始不对的呢，壮五抱着枕头叹了口气。是发现环与自己契合度异常高的时候吗，是得知环知道自己的真实身份后却并未疏离的时候吗，是之前心软让环彻底进入自己那次吗，是发现环经常时不时地注视着自己的时候吗，是看到了在球场上异常帅气的环吗，还是在比赛结束后冲过来抱住自己，说想要亲吻自己的时候呢。

抬手压住自己跳得过速的胸口，壮五压下了心中的悸动和已经探头的危险想法，自顾自地将一切继续归咎于命定一般高度契合的体质。

————

环回到家时，理已经在家里等候多时了。得知环将壮五送回家之后，理望着翻找浴巾的环，眼里满是掖不住的开心。

“哥哥真的很喜欢壮五先生呢。”

环动作一滞，仿佛是思索了一会，好半天才喃喃道。

“我这是喜欢他吗？”

“是呀，”理说，“因为哥哥和壮五先生在一起的时候，都会很自然地露出最放松的表情。” 理抱着不知从哪里找到的浴巾递给环，“我能看出来哥哥和壮五先生相处时十分开心。”

“是嘛。” 接过浴巾，环起身摸了摸理的头，转身走进了浴室。

拧开淋浴，温热的水洒在环身上，氲出阵阵水汽。环擦洗着自己的身体，手不经意间拂过自己腹肌上不甚明显的红痕。

环回想起在更衣室内对自己腹部莫名执着的壮五，和自己擦汗时骤然响起的女生的欢呼，突然就将这两件事联系在了一起，腹上的红痕也瞬间添上了其他更为深层次的含义。

说不定……他那时在吃醋。这么想着，环的下体顿然精神了一圈。

仅仅因为得知对方可能在吃醋，身体便自顾自地兴奋起来，这种感情，若不能被称为“喜欢”，又该是什么呢？

不希望它消失地太快一般，环用手一遍又一遍地摩挲着壮五留下的吻痕。闭上眼，想象着壮五吃醋时过于可爱的神情，环的手握上自己早已挺立的性器，上下动了起来。


	8. 第八章

清晨的熹光透过窗户，从窗帘的缝隙中挤进房间，打在环紧闭的眼睑上。

有些厌烦地抬手挡住了眼睛，环半梦半醒地嘟囔了一声，本能地翻了个身，向着未被阳光照到的阴静角落缩了缩。

窗外传来几声鸟鸣

“…………！！！” 环突然从床上弹起来，慌忙抓过床头附近不知什么时候被自己按掉的闹钟，一脸惨痛地看了看表盘上的指针。

“迟到了！！” 在院子里帮着护工晒刚清洗的床单的理听到了自己亲哥哥的哀嚎。

用最快的速度洗漱整理完毕，环披上外套，随手拿了一顶鸭舌帽扣在头上便冲出了门，途中差点撞上了抱着床单的理。

“哥哥，早饭呢？” 理冲着环的背影喊道，得到的回复只是环头也不回的背影和冲着她挥了挥的右手。

今天是和壮五约好一起出门的日子。

该怎么跟他解释呢，环一边朝目的地狂奔一边思索着。说实话并不是想找什么借口，但让自己老实和对方坦白说因为前天晚上过于兴奋睡不着，导致今天早上不小心睡过头所以迟到，这又实在是有点说不出口。都已经是高中生，却还干着宛如小学生春游之前会犯的错误的自己真是蠢的可以，环暗暗责备着自己，咬牙提速，加快了步伐。

壮五那严谨的性格，一定不会原谅迟到的自己。

咖啡厅的店门被猛地推开，挂在门口的风铃被突如其来的门风刮得扬起，仿佛抗议其粗暴一般地发出了一阵略显焦躁的碰撞声。店员的迎客词还没念完，带着鸭舌帽，穿着蓝白相间棒球衫的来客已经轻车熟路地拐向了落地窗旁的座位。而那里早已坐着一位穿着立领外套的银发青年，被动静吸引的他抬起眼睛，将注意力从手中的书转移到了眼前的青年上。

“小壮！” 环喘着粗气，在座位旁停下了脚步，弯腰撑着微曲的膝盖。饶是自己拼尽全力冲刺过来，也仍然比约定的时间晚了20多分钟。他想坐到壮五对面的座位上，但在抬头瞟了一眼桌上见底的咖啡杯之后，两条腿却像是灌了铅一般扎在了地上，动弹不得。

“那个，我……”他想跟壮五解释自己迟到的原因，然而舌头仿佛被打了麻药，笨拙地竟说不出什么完整的词句。

环只能愧疚地低下了头，鸭舌帽的帽檐将壮五的视线和自己的表情阻隔开来。

他听到了壮五轻轻合上书本的声音。

“吃过早饭了吗？” 壮五柔声道。

环有些惊讶地抬起了头，迎上了壮五有些无奈的神情。

“小壮，你不生气吗？” 环诧异道。

“不生气哦，” 壮五偏了偏头，示意环先坐下来，“毕竟你已经这么努力地跑过来了。”掏出随身带着的手帕，壮五将它递给环，指了指环那顺着下颌滑落的汗水， “况且，我想我大概能猜出你迟到的原因。” 壮五冲着局促的环促狭一笑。

第一次见对方略显孩子气的表情，环愣了愣，一时竟忘了接过对方递来的手帕，在壮五轻轻扬了扬手里的手帕后才恍然自己被对方不着痕迹地打趣，又羞又恼地夺过了手帕，也并不擦汗，只是紧紧攥在手里。

“……啰嗦。” 环避开壮五带着笑意的目光，接过了对方递来的菜单，红着脸小声嘟囔道。

在店内简单用过早饭，两人一并离开了咖啡厅，向着附近的一间书店走去。两人身处的地段平日街上总是熙熙攘攘，然而今次却只是偶尔碰上两三位过往的行人。显然被工作压榨了一整周的市民们鲜少愿意在周末的上午放弃难能可贵的懒觉时光。若是平常，环肯定会更加喜欢热闹到甚至有些嘈杂的街道。与身边三五好友在放学后一起或是打电动或是看漫画，嬉闹声混在熙攘的人群里，糅合成一团，仿佛整条街道，整座城市都是一个躁动不安的整体，而自己也能成为组成这个整体中的部件之一。然而此时此刻，环垂眼，瞄了眼身旁腰背笔挺，下巴微收的青年。微风拂过，环嗅到了风中裹来的金木犀的甜香。

这种安逸清闲的氛围，感觉也不错。

休息日的书店客流量不大，两人推开店门，和系着围裙，戴着名牌的店员轻声打了个招呼，一同径直挪到了教辅资料区。

“环君，你想要买哪些科目的参考书？” 随手拿起一本英语语法的参考资料，壮五一边草草翻阅一边问站在一旁有些心不在焉的环。

“……啊，对哦。” 环的心思明显不在眼前的参考书上，不如说根本没有在意过自己哪门科目需要新的参考书。不过既然以此为理由将别人约出来，也总不能让他察觉到自己的说辞都只是借口。“那就……国语之类的，吧。”迅速思考了一下自己觉得模糊不清的科目，环有些没有底气地开口。

壮五似是未察觉到环的心不在焉一般，闻言便转头挑出了早已在心里打算好的书籍。“这本我高中时也用过，感觉还不错。” 将书递给环，壮五继续物色其他资料。“根据我对你的了解，这本介绍的知识架构对你也很有帮助。还有，虽然你没有提到，但是我建议你可以考虑这本英语的语法和词汇参考资料。”

环在壮五身后站着，抱着壮五递过来的书随口附和，眼神却在壮五俯身低头时从立领和发尾里露出来的白皙的后颈处流连。未察觉年轻高中生的目光，壮五将最后一本书放在环手里捧着的小书堆顶端。

“嗯，大概就是这些了。”壮五满意地点点头。

“那个，小壮，”环皱眉，“这些是不是有点多啊？” 他掂了掂手里抱着的近十本参考书，其中还不乏以题海为主的书，厚得宛如一本黄页。

“那……你在里面继续挑一挑？”

环将手里的书轻轻摞在一旁，起身挠了挠头，表情隐隐透着些不耐烦。“我不懂这些啦。”他看向壮五，“小壮帮我挑就好了，我相信你的眼光。”

“那我帮你选两到三本？”

“啊，你决定就好。” 环指了指附近的的书架，“我去那边看看，小壮你好了就叫我。”说着便转身离开了教辅资料区。

壮五探身望了望环手指的目的地——漫画和轻小说区，无奈地笑了笑。他不是没有察觉环约自己出来时暗藏的那点小心思，游移的视线和发红的耳尖让环想掩盖过去的私心变得昭然若揭，如同捉迷藏时没管好不小心露在外侧的尾巴的幼猫一般。本着长者的体贴，壮五并没有戳破环包裹着本意的薄膜，想着环定是对参考书觉得有些乏了，便任由对方跑开散心。

离开了让人顿感沉闷的参考书堆，环不禁长舒了一口气。结果自己依然一听到参考书就走神，注意的全是壮五白皙的后颈和姣好的双唇，而对方嘴唇开合间吐出来的词倒是如穿堂风一般拂过大脑不留一点痕迹。心底默默期待壮五迅速挑完结束这趟书店之旅展开期待已久的“约会”行程，环漫无目的地扫着漫画和杂志的新刊，却突然被角落里的一本漫画黏住了视线。

漫画的封面上，两个男人面对面像是要拥抱，额头相抵鼻尖互碰，背景的强光将画面渲染地暧昧而温暖。

环在班上偶尔也能听到女生们围在一起小声地讨论着喜欢的耽美漫画，自然也是知道这类漫画的存在，却鲜少在书店注意到它们的存在。然而这次，环第一次觉得，那本漫画仿佛是被聚光灯笼罩了一般，让他无法忽视它的存在。

脑子里晃过壮五的影子。环不禁想到了亲吻壮五时，嘴唇柔软而湿润的触感，不自觉地抿嘴，用舌头润了润有些干燥的双唇。

他甚至涌上了一股拿起那本漫画翻翻看的念头。

“环君，你好了吗？” 壮五拿着两本书出现在书架尽头。

“……哦？哦哦！” 思绪被所念之人的声音打断，环的心脏猛地跳了一个重拍，脸也霎时红了起来。不想让对方察觉，环匆匆应了一声，抬起手用力搓搓脸，转身随手拿起了一本杂志的新刊向着壮五小跑而去，宛如一个藏起打碎的花瓶不让家长知道的小孩。

“那个，小壮。” 或许是刚才的漫画给了他勇气，环跑到壮五面前开口道。“买完书之后，你还有没有时间？”

壮五抬头看了看不知为何突然变得一脸认真的环，点了点头。

“嗯，我想是有的。”

“我听同学说，最近有一部最近上映的电影还不错。”环说了一个名字，是一部口碑和反响都挺不错的美国商业动作片，在爆炸和特效上花了血本，打戏也让人血脉喷张，算得上是很成功的爆米花电影。

壮五在它首映当天便挤出时间去电影院看过了。

然而他到底没有告诉环自己已经看过了的事实。望着眼前装作不经意的男生，壮五主动道出了对方未说出口的潜台词。

“那么，如果时间允许的话，我们接下来就一起去看吧。”

“喔！”

环的眼神瞬间亮堂了起来，语气里透着藏不住的兴奋和期待。

“谢谢惠顾！” 结账后，环提着自己的参考书帮壮五推开了门。壮五低头看着手机，手指偶尔在屏幕上轻轻滑动，一边走一边查询附近电影院里是否有时间合适的场次。环配合着他的步速在一旁慢慢走着，不时开口小声提醒对方将要遇上的小落差或台阶。购物袋被环换到了离壮五较远的手上，贴近壮五的手则微微曲着肘，随时准备在壮五将要一不留神撞上障碍物时拉他一把。

“……壮五？” 身后突然传一声成熟而低沉的声音，听到壮五的名字，环本能地转头朝后望了望，看到先前一位擦身而过的西装革履的中年男人，此时也同样转身看着他俩，表情充满了试探和不确定。

谁啊？环皱了皱眉，停下了脚步。

察觉到环的驻足，壮五抬起头疑惑地看了一眼身边的环，放下手机顺着环的视线看向了自己的后方，表情逐渐僵硬，身板也不自觉得绷紧，像是一瞬间拧死了身上所有部位的螺丝。

察觉到身旁让人不自在的氛围，环侧头看了一眼绷得能弹出声的壮五，不着痕迹地朝一旁退了几步为壮五和男人腾出空间，眼神则依然死死锁在两人身上。

“是壮五对吧！哎呀，真是好久不见了。” 瞧见了壮五的正脸之后，男人确信道，脸上瞬间堆起了笑容，大步向两人走来。“听你父亲说你已经独立了，看脸色你一个人也过得很不错呀。”

独立？环有些惊诧地望向壮五，却只能看到他脑后的头发和耳旁的鬓角。他站的位置并不能看清壮五的表情。

“是，多谢伯父关心，托您的福。” 壮五双手放在两侧紧贴着裤缝线，挺得笔直的身板微微前倾，鞠了一个标准的15度躬。“说是独立到底还是有些夸张，我只是在大学期间独自住在外面而已，并没有做什么值得被称赞的事情。” 

“不用那么谦虚，据我所知你的学费几乎都是自己赚的吧？能做到这一点已经十分难能可贵了。” 

“您谬赞了，毕竟自己已经成年，不能一直依靠家里的帮助。” 壮五声音轻快，透着儒雅和妥帖，然而环却无法在其中捕捉到任何发自真心的笑意。

男人似是对壮五的回答十分满意，眯着眼睛点了点头，转头看了一眼环，问道。

“这位是你的大学同学吗？”

来了。话题终于落在自己身上，环不禁开始紧张起来。他提起一口气，内心盘算着该如何上前介绍自己，却听到壮五开口道。

“不，他是隔壁领居家的孩子，他的父母委托我帮他挑选基本参考书。”

环的动作瞬间僵住了。

他难以置信地盯着壮五，看着他继续和眼前的中年男人寒暄，而他俩聊天的内容却再也没能听进去，壮五那宛如撇清关系般的否定宛如海绵一般盘踞在他的脑内，将心底涌出的疑惑，不满，委屈，焦虑吸得满载，愈胀愈大，充盈了整个颅腔。

你在他心中就只是这样的关系了，阴郁的话语从心底的黑泥里冒出，不断地在环的脑内盘旋。

中年男子没有花太多时间和壮五寒暄，没过多久便拍了拍他的肩膀，转身离去了。他走之后，壮五长吁了一口气，转头却发现环锁着眉头盯着自己。

“怎么了？” 壮五察觉到了对方周身压抑的空气。

“为什么不和他说实话？” 环开口道，声音隐隐地透着些颤抖。“跟他说我是你教的学生，不行吗？”

“……这件事不方便和他明说。” 壮五似是不想继续这个话题，说话有些含糊，眼神也有些躲闪。

“为什么不方便？” 

“他是我父亲商业上的合作伙伴，被他知道的话迟早是会告诉我父亲的。”

“那，为什么不能让你父亲知道？” 环追问。

“因为被他知道后我会很困扰。”

“为什么？”

“……” 连续的追问让刚解除应激状态的壮五没由来地烦躁，先前的“营业模式”让壮五耗费了过多的精力，而环的反应像一块投入湖中的石头一般，将他心底那本已有些波澜的湖面搅得破碎不堪，语气中也不自觉地透着疏离，“这是我自己的事情，不关环君的事。”

“怎么就不关我的事了？”环抬高了音量，语气中透着些许委屈。“小壮在向别人隐瞒和我的关系不是吗！”

“我也有我自己的苦衷！”

“就算是那样！” 环继续质问，“也有其他更合适的词来形容我吧！为什么不和他说我是你的朋友啊？” 环停下来喘了口气，盯着壮五的眼眶微微泛着红，“还是说，小壮觉得和我这种人做朋友会让你觉得丢脸吗？” 

“不是这样的，我并没有这么想。”

“不是这样的话那又是为什么啊？” 环向着壮五迈了一步，拉近了两人的距离，壮五能听到环有些急促的呼吸声。

“小壮为什么不说我们是朋友啊？！”

壮五有些焦躁，环的误解和追问迫使他不得不整理内心纷乱的情感，结果反而越理越乱，像缠在一起的线球一般，将他自己也绕了进去。

他甚至自己都不知道为何自己的第一反应不是“朋友”两个字。

“……我想，也许是因为我不觉得我俩是单纯的朋友关系。”半晌，他听见自己低声朝环说道。

“……”沉重的空气在两人之间蔓延开来，环低着头，怆然一笑，“既然不是朋友的话，”他声音发着颤，双手死死攥成拳头放在身侧，微微颤抖着；“不是朋友的话，为什么小壮要来看我的球赛，在我任性的时候不拒绝我呢？”他抬起头看着壮五，声音染上了哭腔，“我原本以为，终于有个人愿意好好看着我，现在看来并不是这样。”

壮五怔怔地看着眼前的环，内心仿佛被一双大手狠狠揪紧。他想反驳，想向环解释说不是这样的，但却一时不知该从何说起，只能不知所措地张了张嘴，又无奈地闭上。

他突然很想上前抱一抱环，但环却仿佛是察觉到了壮五的意图一般，猛地拉开了两人的距离。

“谢谢逢坂先生陪我啰嗦这么久。”环后退一步，豆大的眼泪从环平日里洋溢着帅气笑容的眼里滑落，“你今天只是陪我出来买书吧？现在书已经买好了，我也先回去了。”

说罢，环转身，抬手在用手背在脸上抹了抹，头也不回地离开了。

壮五杵在原地，看着环离去的背影，闷闷地站了许久，终是失落地轻轻叹了口气。


	9. 第九章

在接下来的两周里，壮五再也没有从环那儿收到任何联系。

以往的补习时间，总是环在周末的一到两天前通过RC主动和壮五联系，收到壮五有空的回复后，便将时间敲定在周末。如今环刻意断了联系，再加上接下来的两周壮五的导师正巧下发了一项复杂又麻烦的合作项目，他一时被课业缠身，忙得焦头烂额，等到反应过来时，秋天竟是过了一大半。

今天的讨论也持续到很晚，壮五疲惫地推开自己的房门，随手将外套搭在椅背上，仰躺进床里深深呼了口气，握在手里的手机也被甩到了枕头附近，屏幕寂寞地黑着。

壮五偏头望了一眼，伸手将手机摸索到自己眼前，唤醒了手机。锁定屏幕亮起，映入眼帘的硕大的日期和时间刺得壮五眯起了眼睛。他点开RC，看着截断在半个月前的聊天记录，轻轻叹了口气。

环君这次是真的生气了，壮五带着疲意想。

他能依稀感觉到是自己的哪句话中伤了对方，却未能彻底理解环发怒的点。直到现在，壮五依然会在空闲时将那天两人的对话在心里展开，一遍又一遍地琢磨、推敲，咀嚼着自己的回应和表现是否有任何不得体的地方。然而不管自己反复多少遍，却依然不明白为何环的反应会如此过激，甚至直接在自己面前哭了出来。

哭……壮五蹙起眉，闭上眼睛，将手机抵上额头。虽然已经是两周前的事情了，但环的眼泪却宛如强酸一般在壮五的心里留下了一道灼痕，每到夜里四下无人时，灼痕便开始隐隐泛着痛，逼迫壮五面对自己伤害到了那个一直以来阳光而帅气的年轻人的事实。

不管是否有意，伤害已成事实，然而自己却无论如何无法理解自己的错误，这样未免过于狡猾了，壮五不禁有些讨厌这样的自己。

“谢谢逢坂先生陪我啰嗦这么久。”耳边仿佛又响起了那天不欢而散时，环对自己最后的称呼。不再是亲昵且带着撒娇意味的“小壮”，而是规矩的、生疏的、带着哭腔的“逢坂先生”。

“小壮”这个称呼，今后还会有人愿意继续喊吗？这么想着，壮五蓦然觉得眼眶有些酸胀，他抬起手，用手臂压在了眼睛上。

自己应该先道歉，壮五想。身为年长者应该更加成熟稳重，更何况自己本就有做错的地方，低头道歉更是无可厚非的事情。然而，真要拿起手机打下道歉的信息时，壮五却开始胆怯起来。或许是怕自己无法得到原谅，又或许是怕得到原谅后，彼此再也无法返回从前的关系吧。然而仔细想想，两人除了某项“交易”外，也从来没有确立过什么特殊的关系。

壮五自嘲地笑了笑，这种一直被年长者性骚扰的关系即便结束，对环而言也有利无害。仿佛说服了自己一般，壮五鼓起勇气准备点开手机，手机却突然震了震，屏幕也随机亮了起来。

“很抱歉打扰了，请问是壮五先生吗？”自己的RC收到了一条信息。

划开手机，发现是个陌生的号码。

“没错。请问你是？”

“太好了！壮五先生您好，我是四叶理。”

壮五打字的手顿了顿。

“啊，很抱歉……您这么晚还没睡，难道是被我的信息吵醒了吗？”

“没有，我原本就还没睡，不是你的错。”

“那就好。”对面发来了一个松了一口气的粉红兔子的贴图。

女孩子眯着眼睛绽开的绚烂笑容仿佛就在眼前，壮五微微一笑，继续控制拇指。

“说起来，理是怎么知道我的RC号码的呢？”

“我趁着哥哥不注意偷偷从他手机里看到的。”

“你找我是想说环君的事情吗？”

“嗯。”虽然只是简短的肯定，对面却空了段时间才将信息发过来。

两周未能联系的人就这么被提及，壮五虽已经隐隐猜到理联系自己多少和环有关，然而那短短的“嗯”却宛如芦苇一般，在壮五的心里用前端的絮不断搔弄着，又酸又痒。

忍不住在输入框里打下“环君最近还好吗？”的问候，壮五按下“发送”键时的手指竟有些犹豫。

知道这点又有什么用呢，壮五垂下眼睛，不管环过得好与坏，不愿意见自己，不想和自己联系依然是事实，即便过得很好，也无法因此将自己心底的罪恶感化解掉。

理的回复有些慢了，壮五盯着屏幕上提示的“对方正在输入”微微出神。明明是一个顶多两个字就能回答得了的问题，对面却断断续续地输入了近五分钟，自己的问题有那么难回答吗，还是说环现在的情况并不是三言两语就能说清的？壮五不禁有些紧张。

然而理最终发来的话却让壮五有些始料未及：“壮五先生，虽然很失礼，不过请问现在您方便讲电话吗？”

虽然有些意外，但壮五却也没有拒绝对方的请求。交换号码之后没多久屏幕上便显示了对方的来电。划开接通按钮，壮五将手机搁在耳边，从床上起身，用另一只空闲的手拉开了玻璃窗。壮五靠在窗边，从外头渗进来的清凉空气让他脑子清醒了些许，听筒里传来了少女甜软的声音。

“壮五先生，晚上好。” 小姑娘压低了自己的声音，像是怕惊扰到谁一般地小声道。

“晚上好。”壮五也放轻了声线，通过电波显得分外温柔。

“那个……” 理的语气有些犹豫，停顿了一会儿，斟酌着问道。

“壮五先生，之前你们一起外出的时候，哥哥是不是和您吵架了？”

“……你察觉到了吗。”壮五有些抱歉地苦笑道。

“因为从那天开始，哥哥的情绪都很低落。”理轻轻叹了口气，壮五察觉到了声音中透出的些微无助。“那天下午哥哥冲回家后，就一直把自己关在房间里，晚饭也没有吃，我去敲门想给他送点吃的也被拒绝了。那之后虽然表面上看起来很正常，但是我总觉得哥哥变得更加随性了，虽然他一直以来都比较依着喜好行动啦……” 她停下来，稍稍组织了一会语言，“就拿吃布丁来说，哥哥最喜欢吃布丁了，每次吃起来都能慢慢品尝很久，一天也不会吃很多个。但是最近不一样了，最近哥哥该说是自暴自弃好呢，还是完成任务式的好……总之布丁很快就会被哥哥吃完，哥哥也不会露出很满足的闪闪发光的表情……抱歉，我说的可能有点抽象，但是我也不知道该怎么表达才好……”

“没有的事，你说的很清楚哦。”

被壮五安慰着，理轻轻笑着说了声谢谢，语气安心了许多。

“那个，壮五先生，虽然我不知道你们俩吵架的具体原因，也不知道哥哥是否对您说了很失礼的话，但是希望您不要生我哥哥的气。怎么说……其实哥哥是很喜欢您的，要是有什么冒犯的行为也肯定不是他的本意……”

“我知道的，理。” 打断对方有些焦急的话语，壮五抬头，看着疏朗的星空。“我并没有生过环君的气。而且这次吵架，错其实在我。”

“诶？”

“是我说的话伤害了他，是我的不好。”壮五顿了顿，“虽然明白这个事实，但我却并不能彻底和环君共情。”理解不了环的心情是自己的问题，不想带着这种半吊子的心情道歉也是自己莫名的执着，然而内心不管多想替对方考虑，最后所带来的结果却将两人越推越远。

“我，是个很糟糕的大人吧。” 壮五带着歉意，“让你哥哥心情这么糟糕，我真的很抱歉。”

电话那头沉默了，壮五也没有催她，转了个身，端着电话将手肘撑在窗沿，望着窗外萤火一般的街灯。

“我和哥哥可以说是在福利院长大的。” 理缓缓开口，突兀地换了一个话题，“哥哥告诉我，妈妈在我很小的时候就过世了，而在那之后爸爸也并未能尽到一个做父亲的责任，我现在所能回忆起的，都是哥哥带着我，和福利院的孩子们一起抢有限的零食和玩具。

“哥哥很厉害哦，经常能抢到很好吃的糖果和我喜欢的玩具，每到那时他都会将好的东西先给我，直到现在也还是这样。哥哥真的很温柔，这么多年里一直都好好地看着我、陪着我，允许我尽情地撒娇，让我知道我是被爱着，被关注的孩子。

“但是哥哥没有这种对象。我能被哥哥一直注视着，但哥哥却没有一直注视着他的人。福利院的老师们只会保证基本的日常需求，学校的老师只是关心成绩，平日里的朋友只是需要玩伴而已，结果哥哥就只是单纯地做着那些大人希望他做到的事情而已。

“我想，哥哥其实一直想要一个能让他撒娇的对象吧，他其实是个很怕寂寞的人。”理窃窃地笑了笑，像是回忆起了什么开心的事情一般，“然后呢，哥哥就碰到了壮五先生您。”

壮五瞳孔缩了缩，手不自觉地握成拳。

“哥哥他啊，会麻烦课后辅导都是因为我。我有个资助人，他愿意帮我承担我之后学习和生活的一切费用，但是他并不接受哥哥，因为他觉得哥哥并不能给我一个良好的榜样。所以他跟哥哥说，要么证明自己，要么就要把我带离哥哥身边。

“我想，哥哥刚开始可能只是想敷衍了事，考个差不多的大学交差吧。但是认识您之后，哥哥感觉变得有干劲了许多。虽然我是直接原因，但和您接触过之后，哥哥渐渐地变得上心起来了，让我感觉……对，他像是在为实现自己的一个目标一样。我想，这一定都是您的功劳。

“所以，我真的非常感谢您。”

壮五紧紧咬着自己的下唇，他瞬间明白了环的心情，也意识到了自己混乱之中说出的话语对环造成的中伤。

见识过希望之后再夺走它，比一开始便没有希望来得更为残忍。

懊悔的情绪逼得他眼眶发胀，他低下头，张开手掌压着眼尾，轻轻地道了声抱歉。

“这句话，不如当着哥哥的面说如何？”

电话那头的少女捕捉到了他的道歉，欣欣然开口道。


	10. 第十章

之后不久，理通过RC联系壮五，代替环约下了下次补习的时间。

不知道小姑娘是如何说动环点头同意的，她再次联系壮五时语气显得很轻松。“这周末如果壮五先生有空的话，继续来给哥哥补习如何？哥哥本人也已经同意了，壮五先生还请抓住机会将要说的话好好地对着本人说呀。”，末尾还带上了可爱的颜文字，似乎完全不担心两人之间的隔阂。

虽然像是被人安慰了“不用担心”一般，壮五到了约定好的日子却依旧不由得感到紧张，那股紧张感伴着他从家里出发，直到站在环的房间的门前时都未能散去，压迫着他的右手，让敲门这个简单的动作都仿佛无比的困难。

虽然理说环已经答应了，但说不定他只是碍于自己妹妹的面子，其实心里并不见到自己？壮五揣着资料有些犹豫。按照环的性格，他今天说不定都不会搭理自己，所以最好进门后第一时间就向他道歉，再附上赔礼用的礼物……壮五暗自在心里模拟着道歉的流程，掏出了他专程买的用来赔礼道歉的布丁，端详一阵后又放回口袋里。

不管怎么说，自己这一趟过来也有一半是为了道歉，就算气氛尴尬，也已经做好了心理准备。壮五深吸一口气，挺了挺腰板，轻轻扣响了环的房门。

“环君，我进来了哟。”

期望里的应门声没有出现。

犹豫片刻，壮五握住门把手，轻轻朝右拧了拧。和房门那边的沉默不同，锁芯随着壮五的动作缩进门里，把手也旋转了成了壮五所期待的角度。

好歹没有把门锁上，壮五暗暗松了口气，念了一句“打扰了”，便轻轻推门，走进了有些久违的环的房间。

壮五顿时明白理当时用来形容环的“随性”二字有多么含蓄。

他原本猜测环说不定还窝在被子里来回避自己，却发现环已经坐在了书桌旁，桌上摊着他帮对方挑的辅导资料。环穿得不修边幅，宽松的长袖T恤配上轻薄棉质长裤，趿着拖鞋，偏长的头发明显未经打理，几撮毛正顽固地朝天翘着，让人怀疑他是不是刚从床上爬起来。房间里也乱得随心所欲，前天换下来的衣服还没来得及收走，此时正散在地上，薯片、饼干等零食的包装和漫画书搅在一起堆在床上，霸占了几乎整张床，枕头附近还大剌剌地躺着一袋打开的薯片和一台处于待机模式中的3〇S，若是就这么躺回床上一定会从身子底下传来“咔吱咔吱”的声音。

第一次给环补习那天，环的房间也很乱。当时自己还认真地提醒过他要好好收拾自己的房间，之后再去到环的房间时，虽然称不上十分整洁，但很明显已经被主人收拾过了。从此壮五再也没见到环的房间凌乱的样子，直到现在。

本来以为环已经养成了收拾房间的习惯，看来只是在每次自己上门之前临时突击啊。壮五苦笑，脑子里不由自主开始想象环收拾房间的样子。他头发那么长，做家事时应该会感到碍事吧，在收拾房间时会和打球时一样，将头发扎起来吗？

说不定，环比自己想象中的，更加重视每一次补习的时光。

又甜又酸的感情自胸口涌出，交织着在体内散开。用力压下心中复杂的感情，壮五走近，在以往的位置坐下。环抬眼看了看壮五，没说什么便收回了视线，整个房间瞬间只剩下壮五准备资料时翻动纸张的“唰唰”声。

壮五瞄了一眼环，一时竟拿不准他此时的表情代表了何种情绪。环仿佛预先知道了壮五有话要讲一般，一直沉默着，无声地催促壮五开口。静谧在他俩中间蔓延开来，带着丝丝尴尬。壮五从口袋里掏出布丁，放在桌子上，朝环的方向推了推。看到布丁的环显得有些意外，他抬起头，壮五终于看清了对方被刘海半掩的眼睛。

“……那个，”壮五稍稍清了清喉咙，开口道，“这个是带给你的……礼物。”

话到嘴边，结果最重要的“赔礼”二字却没能说出口，壮五在心里惋惜。不知是被气氛影响还是怎的，那两个简单的字却无法顺利从自己嘴里说出，并不是因为自尊或是羞耻那种可笑的借口，壮五一边递出布丁一边剖析着自己，却无法找出能说服自己的理由。

“唔，谢谢。”

环伸手接过布丁，放在了手肘旁堆着的书堆顶上。

“如果你想的话，可以现在就吃，不用顾忌我。”

“没关系，我等会吃。”

自己的建议被回绝，壮五不免有些小失落。他推敲过环可能做出的行为，觉得环若是愿意当着自己的面，立马吃下他带着歉意的布丁，便说明接受了自己的道歉。如今和期望值相反的现实让壮五心底原本微不可寻的不安稍稍扩大了些许。说不定是因为布丁被自己焐热了，不是最佳的食用温度，壮五在心中安慰着自己，翻开了自己带着的教辅资料。

虽然没能顺利道歉，但是该上的课还是得好好上的。

这次辅导的内容已经事先通过RC决定了，是国语的小论文辅导，壮五带来的资料上列出了许多比较常见的论述题目。将资料放在桌上，调转方向让环看着正向的字体，壮五指着其中一条说。

“因为是论文辅导，所以我的重点在于启发和引导你的构思方式。你不用每一条都写一段下来，只用把想法和我说说看就可以了。”

他轻轻点了点手指，环顺着他手指的动作看了眼论题——“对未来的理想和展望”。

“环君，”壮五与抬头的环直视，问道，“如果是这个题目，你打算怎么写？”

环避开了壮五投来的视线，微微偏头，皱着眉头没有说话。

壮五摸不准对方是在思考还是压根不愿意和自己交流，不舍得让他太过苦恼，壮五斟酌着措辞，尽量让声音听起来温和地开口道。

“一时没有思路也没关系，我把房间让给你，你先一个人想一会，大概十分钟之后我再回来继续。”说着便站起了身。

思考也好不愿意和自己交流也好，现在的环更希望一个人呆着也说不定，壮五想着，默默叹了口气。

“……没有。”环突然小声嘟囔了一句。

“什么？”壮五没听清，他停住了打算离开的脚步，转身看着垂头坐在书桌前的环。

“没有打算。”这回环的声音清晰了不少。“这个题目，我没有任何想写的东西。”

“你没有考虑过自己的未来吗？”

“是啊。”环重新抬起头，望向了坐回座位上的壮五，自嘲般笑了笑，“反正那些大人们已经帮我规定好了不是吗，‘努力学习’啊、‘考进大学’啊、‘身为哥哥要做到表率作用’啊之类的，只要一直按照他们说的做下去就可以了吧。

“不过如果真要这么答的话，小壮会觉得很为难吧？那么，我未来的理想就是希望理能过得开心幸福，为了这点要我做什么都可以。”环顿了顿，靠在椅背上，望了一眼窗外的天空。“说到底，未来这种东西，是留给有希望和被期待的人展望的吧？比如说理那样的。像我这种没人愿意注视自己的人，得过且过完这一生不就行了吗。”

“说不定环君的周围也有一直关注你的人，只是你没察觉到呢？”壮五宽慰道，“你看，比方说理，她不也是一直希望你有着很棒的人生吗。”

“那不一样！”环的语气有些焦躁，他打断壮五，托着腮偏头看向壮五，语气里满是委屈。

“小壮的家里很有钱吧？像你这种从小受到万众期待的人，怎么会明白我的感受啊。”

“……并不是万众期待哦。”

“怎么可能？明明条件就很好。”

壮五默默接过对方带刺的话语，没有再反驳什么，他看着显得有些恼火的环轻轻勾嘴笑了笑，眼角却是泛着些苦涩，全无笑意。

“环君，我给你讲个故事吧。”壮五轻轻开口。

二十多年前，一位女性魅魔因机缘巧合怀上了一个男性人类的种，生下了一位混血的男婴。男性魅魔本身便魔力低下，更何况是还有一半普通人类的血，母亲不觉得他能适应魅魔这个身份，便将他交给了他的父亲，将他当做一个人类养大。

虽然父亲比较严肃，又见不到自己的母亲，但介于家境富裕，男孩一直觉得自己生活得很不错。直到有一天，男孩放学后在和朋友玩耍时暴露了自己的身份。当时有个朋友在嬉闹时不小心摔了一跤，摔破了膝盖，幼年的魅魔对血液的味道十分敏感，虽然还不会产生性欲，但那味道足以让男孩无意识地解除自己的伪装。就这样，不仅是尾巴，就连翅膀和犄角也全暴露在了他玩伴们的面前。孩子们将他当成怪物，尖叫着逃走，就连关系最亲密的同伴也朝他露出了惊恐的眼神。不仅如此，第二天全班同学都知道了他是个怪物，关于他的传言也开始在学校里扩散，他开始受到班上所有同学的疏远和排挤。最后男孩的父亲不得不出面，帮他安排了转学。

男孩永远也忘不掉父亲接他回家时看向他的眼神，那是他才猛地察觉，先前他所以为的“严肃”完全源自于父亲的冷漠和轻视。父亲将他视作麻烦，一个随时有可能爆出丑闻的炸弹，一个不会且不能控制自己的、无能的儿子。为了能彻底地控制住自己的血统且不给父亲抹黑，他被强行接受了各式各样的精英教育，为了彻底杜绝身份暴露的可能性，他的人际关系被严加看管，身边几乎没有能称得上亲密朋友的人。他也曾经发泄地向父亲质问为何要抚养自己，得到的回答却是无法容忍他自己的污点不在自己的掌控中这种可笑的回答。男孩开始厌恶自己的血统，厌恶这个会被他人排斥，却又不得不依靠着人类的体液生存下去的躯体。他也曾认为这个世界上不存在愿意接纳真实的他的人，直到男孩长大，离开家之后，遇上了另一个同样有些迷茫的男生。

壮五看着愣愣地望向自己的环，理了理思绪，继续道，“你看，就算是不被其他人所期待的人生，也可以有自己的选择。况且，你也不知道未来会不会遇上一个真正愿意看着你的人，这种不确定性不正是生命的趣味所在吗。”

“那么，小壮，你之前跟我说的那句话，到底是什么意思？”沉默片刻，环突然提了一个看似毫无关系的话题，他将手肘撑在桌子上，有些急迫地朝壮五的方向探了探子，壮五顿时迎上了环略显焦急的眼神。

不需要点明是哪句话，他俩彼此间都心知肚明。不想再次伤害眼前的人，想好好地回答他的问题，好好地将内心所想向他表达出来，壮五斟酌着开口。

“我那样说，是因为我不觉得我俩的关系是能单纯用朋友这个词来形容的。”

“我听不懂，小壮你说得再简单点！” 

环的表情急切而委屈，像只被主人遗弃的大型犬一般，眼底有些微微的发红。壮五看着环有些孩子气的表情，猛然意识到对方只是个17岁的孩子，虽然站起来个子比自己还高上些许，却依旧是个希望能冲着别人撒娇的孩子罢了。

壮五释然，微笑着伸手抚上环的脸，在他有些惊讶的目光下盯着对方，一字一句道。

“简单来说，你是我非常重要的人。

“你说你不是被期待的人，那么从今以后我来关注你，我来期待你，其他人无法理解你的地方，我也会努力一点一点地理解，我会一直好好地看着你的。”

心情如开了闸的洪水一般，一旦流泻出来，便再也拦不住了。壮五笑着，轻轻按了按环发红的眼角。

自己果然还是喜欢上了眼前的年轻人。

抚在对方脸上的手被猛地捉住，环双手紧紧握住壮五的手，拉近后贴在眼睛上，身体控制不住地微微颤抖着。

“这种事情，你要早点说嘛！”环发泄似的大声道，带着哭腔，壮五被紧握的手感受到了带着湿气的暖意。

他抬起空余的手摸了摸环的头。

“别哭呀。”壮五柔声道。


	11. 第十一章

这样算是……和好了吗？

环坐在教室里，盯着自己摊开的掌心愣神。

明明已经过去了好几个星期了，那双手的触感却一直留在自己手中，仿佛轻轻一握就能再次握住那双骨节分明的，带着些许笔茧的手。

这么想着的同时，手也不自觉地握了握，结果当然是除了空气以外什么都没碰着。

掌心处传来的空虚让环不禁有些寂寞。

虽然没有说出“对不起”那三个字，但环已经切实地感受到了壮五的歉意，而且自己也已经将“没关系”的心情用行动传递过去了。虽然偶尔会怀疑对方是否真的接受到了自己的讯息，毕竟小壮在这方面莫名地会有些迟钝嘛，这也是没办法的事情，环想。

但是小壮最近对自己的态度……怎么说呢，感觉变得更加温柔了，会在自己解开试题时不吝啬表扬地夸赞自己，看向自己的眼神也变得更柔和，甚至会在每次见面前专门为自己买一瓶作为伴手礼的布丁。

更重要的是，自己能真切地感受到，他的视线在自己身上停留的时间变长了。

这一切的一切，都让环心底深处那一棵幼嫩的细苗变得雀跃不已。

可是啊，环叹了一口气，枕着手臂趴在课桌上——自己与小壮的距离，不知为何总觉得莫名地有些远了。

因为啊，壮五已经很久没有让自己抱了。

两人和好的那天，环在壮五临走前久违地提到了“学费”的问题，而壮五却只是微笑着贴近他，主动将双唇贴了过去，轻柔地吮着环的唇舌。待到环反应过来准备发起反攻时，却又滑出了环的进攻范围，看着有些措手不及的环，笑道：

“今天，用你的唾液就可以了。”

从那天起，虽然又补习了好几次，可每次壮五都只是让环与他接吻，完全不给环往下深入的机会。明明能察觉到对方传来的好感，却不让自己触碰，这种莫名的差异让环产生了违和感。他也曾担心过壮五的身体能否获得充分的营养，壮五只是摆摆手，示意他不用担心。

“只是这样就已经够了”，那时的壮五是这么回答的。

“……怎么可能够啊。”环趴在课桌上嘟囔。就算小壮觉得够了，自己也依然觉得不够。

远远不够。

想和小壮变得更加亲近，心灵上也好、肉体上也好；想一直陪在小壮身边；想得到小壮的承认；想成为能支持小壮，甚至是能让他依靠的存在。

环趴着从课桌里掏出一听功能饮料。

虽然可能有些迟了，但环依然发自内心地，想为此努力一次。

他看着手机上日历APP里显示的日期，用力拉开了功能饮料的拉环。

————

“……逢坂同学，逢坂同学？”

“……啊，在，怎么了？”

沉思的小空间被同僚的声音打破，壮五抬起头，望向了正一脸疑惑地看着自己的组员。

“刚刚的实验数据，你记下了吗？”

“诶？”壮五愣了愣，瞄了一眼设备电子屏上闪烁着的数字，“……哦，记了，已经写好了。”他少有地显出一丝尴尬的神色，匆忙应道，右手不着痕迹地在笔记本某一栏的数字上补了一个小数点。

“逢坂同学，你好像很累的样子，要不要先休息一下？”组员敏锐地捕捉到了壮五稍显心不在焉的状态，好心提议道。

壮五下意识地想开口谢绝，却在开口前思索了片刻，改变了脱口的话语，“……那就谢谢了。”或许自己还是休息一会比较好，毕竟实验这种事情一直心不在焉的话也是给同组的组员添麻烦。壮五冲着组员道了一声我休息十分钟左右，脱下手上的一次性橡胶手套，披着实验服晃出门外。

自己居然会看着本子上印着的校徽发呆，揣着在走廊的自动贩卖机里买到的咖啡，壮五靠在墙上轻轻叹了一口气。

究其原因，还得回到几天前环向壮五说出了自己的目标志愿。

自从两人和好之后，环变得肉眼可见地努力起来，不仅习题和作业都能按时完成，还会经常带着自己复习时碰上的问题像壮五请教，看向壮五的目光也收敛了些玩味，变得认真且坚定起来，这让壮五觉得格外欣慰。想更好地支持他，便在之后的拜访里都给环带了作为伴手礼的布丁，收到礼物时环兴奋雀跃的神情也让他的心被高昂的情绪填满。然而之后没过多久，壮五便察觉到了环那愈渐发青的眼圈。担心对方会弄垮身体，壮五曾摸着环有些乌青的眼圈劝他注意休息，却被对方反过来安慰了。

“不用担心，我没事的。”环不顾自己和对方的年龄差距摸了摸壮五的头，在对方反应过来之前又爆出了一句让壮五意想不到的发言。

“我啊，想考T大试试看。”他看着壮五的眼睛，眼神真挚。

时光马不停蹄地奔进了冬季，虽然还未下雪，可温度已经低到足够让壮五将围巾死死地裹在脖子周围来抵御如针般刺骨的风。壮五体性偏寒，即便是呆在开着暖气的室内手也很难暖和起来。他双手握住用来取暖的罐装咖啡，待到察觉不出明显的暖意后便拉开拉环喝了一口。

他会想进T大，会不会是因为我呢？壮五呼了口气，仰头将后脑勺抵在墙上，闭上眼在心底小小地期待道。

确定下自己的心意之后，壮五便再也没让环抱过自己，约好的营养摄入也改为了自己主动通过接吻吸收对方的唾液来获取。他也能察觉到环偶尔流露出的欲求不满，却在对方带着微弱抱怨的关心时只是笑着说“这样就足够了”。

然而哪能足够呢。

要类比的话，壮五摄入的只是人类在减肥时吃的全素健康餐，虽然不会造成营养上的缺乏，却着实的寡淡无味。

壮五自己也很想久违地吃一吃表皮酥脆的、香得流油的大块烤肉。

但他做不到，对环的感情自察觉起便不断地充盈着壮五的心，压不下也堵不住，这份心情让他无法肆无忌惮地让环进入自己的体内，无法确定环感情的性质是否和自己相同，只要一想到这，那预料里总是伴着甜蜜的情事却像是掺了黄连一般多了一抹苦涩，内心也只是空落落的，说不上来的寂寞。

说自己保守也好，矫情也好，现如今的自己已经不能把和环的性事当成单纯的需求关系了。

即便是这样，在环向自己透露出他的欲望时自己也还是会高兴，与环接吻时对方回应着的唇舌也能让自己兴奋地浑身都在轻轻颤抖，祈祷着对方的心情和自己一样，希望能一直在对方身边，壮五无时不刻都在这么想。

然而壮五怯于袒露自己的心情，更是怯于询问对方的想法。自己和环仅仅只是辅导和被辅导的关系，说得再好听点，也只是关系稍微好一点的师生关系罢了。一旦环结束中心考试，进入大学，他便不再需要家庭教师，和自己的关系也自然而然地解除了。两人同为男性不说，自己甚至还不是人类，若是环能有更好的选择，又何必强拉着他步入一条艰难的路呢？

这么看来，以后若是想继续见面，最靠谱的情况便是环成功考入T大——考入和自己一模一样的大学。

壮五甚至开始后悔为何要来T大念书。

若是自己念书的学校不是那么精尖的话，是不是环考上的概率也能变大一些了？

壮五睁开眼，起身走向走廊上告示板旁挂着的挂历。

————

“还有一个月。”环看着手机里被自己标红的日期，心里默念道。

“还剩一个月。”壮五拂过挂历上印着的日期，暗自推算道。


	12. 第十二章

新年第一天，环约上壮五一起去附近的神社进行初诣。细雪如柳絮一般在空中飘着，壮五的鼻头被风吹得发红，仿佛是真的被柳絮搔到一般，他突然觉得鼻子有些痒。

“阿嚏——”

——回应了发痒的鼻尖一般，壮五捂住嘴，在环身侧打了个喷嚏。

环闻声侧目，看了眼站在自己右侧的壮五冻得通红的双手。

“小壮，手套，没带吗？”

“啊，出门时忘了。”壮五有些不好意思地用手指抵住鼻子轻轻吸了吸。

“没办法啊。”环说着，摘下自己右手的连指手套递给壮五，“要是感冒了就不好了，小壮你先戴着这个。”

“诶？我没关系的，而且环君你这样岂不是……”

“好啦不要啰嗦了，戴上吧。”

被对方强硬地将手套塞进自己手里，壮五只好戴上了递来的手套——明黄色，带着布丁纹样的连指手套。虽然外表对于大学生来说稍显幼稚，但内里衬着一层细密的绒布，柔软又温暖，带着未散去的主人的体温。接触到热源之后的手变得麻酥酥的，随后便迅速地温暖起来，那热度甚至都蔓延到了脸上，他暗自祈祷脸颊上的绯色不要被环所察觉。

不过就算被发现了，也只会当成是被寒风吹红的吧。

“哦！还不错嘛。”环看着戴上自己手套的壮五，显得十分满意，用自己裸露在外的右手牵起壮五冰冷的左手，稍稍将对方拉向自己之后便连带着壮五的手一起塞进了自己外套的衣兜里。

“剩下的两只手的话，”他笑嘻嘻地看着壮五，“因为小壮的衣服没有口袋，那么就先用用我的好了。”没给壮五反应的时间，环迈开大步牵着壮五走进了神社。

神社规模不大，相对的人流量也不多，参道上往来的人屈指可数，壮五却很享受这种比较静谧的初诣。两人将钱投入赛钱箱，先后摇响了铃铛，恭恭敬敬地拍手，许愿，鞠躬。环在许愿时花的时间比较长，壮五鞠完躬起身时，环依然保持着将手合在胸前的姿势，闭着眼睛许着愿。带着虔诚表情的环有些罕见，壮五不禁让目光停留在环身上的时间拖得长了些。

是在祈祷入学考试相关的事情吧，壮五推测着。

“那个，小壮，”鞠完躬的环突然开口，“我们来做个约定吧？”

“约定？”壮五被环略显突兀的提议弄得有些疑惑，“怎么突然……”

“就当是新年礼物嘛，怎么样？”

只是一个约定的话未免太过便宜了，虽然心里这么想，壮五还是开口。

“那，你想做什么样的约定呢？”

“如果我最后能考上T大的话，”环转向壮五，眼神坚定，“小壮就答应我一个要求。”

“什么要求？”

“现在还不能说。”

壮五莞尔，“你现在问我说不定也能答应你哦？”

“现在不行。”环摇头，“现在的我，还不行。”

心底冒出了隐隐的预感，壮五微微抬头，看向环的眼睛。

“好啊。”他粲然一笑，

“那就这么说定了。”

————

从神社回家之后没过几天，壮五收到了环的RC。“接下来的补习就当是最后一次吧”，环通过手机告诉壮五，

“小壮已经把所有的考点教给我了吧？接下来我自己复习就可以了，况且快期末了你也会很忙。”

虽然有些寂寞，但想到对方是在为自己着想，壮五依然能感受到一阵熨帖的温暖。

“你自己真的没问题吗？”依然有些不放心，壮五回信问道。

“啊啊，小壮相信我吧。”环的回复很快传过来，没多久又补了一条：

“要是小壮需要补充营养的话，随时可以来找我。”

你那么认真我怎么好意思去打扰你呢，壮五暗道，却没将心里的顾忌打做文字传给对方，只是简单地回了一句“好的”。

新年过后，季节也滑向了深冬，正如环所说，壮五的学术压力随着学期末死线的临近陡然增大，最忙的时候甚至一周内要准备三场报告演讲，即便是想要抽空去和环突击一下考点，也实在是心有余而力不足。虽说不会定期和环见面，却总是能时不时地收到临考生环的RC，内容大多为闲聊，偶尔也会非常好学地请教一两道知识难点。环总是很喜欢将身边一些他觉得有意思的事情与壮五分享，虽然不一定能收到壮五及时的回复，却从没因此向对方抱怨过，这份体贴让壮五在繁重的课业任务中也得以有一隅喘息的空间。

一月中旬，中心考试的日期。

壮五获得了难得的一天休息，本想稍稍睡个懒觉放松放松，却仿佛和考生一样起了个大早。他披上室内专用的，轻便但十分保暖的家居服，坐在椅子上望着窗外纷飞的鹅毛大雪，内心躁动不已，仿佛等会要考试的不是别人，而是他自己一般。

不对，真要是自己考试的话反而不会这么紧张了——壮五像是想写些什么一般地拿起了放在桌上的圆珠笔，却只是毫无目的地不停按着圆珠笔的开关，让圆珠笔的“喀嚓”声在房间内不停回响。他对自己的知识储备量知晓得非常清楚，但他摸不准环内心的把握到底有几成；虽然很想相信环，但又害怕环的应试经验不足发挥失常。壮五在脑海里一遍又一遍地过着可能出现的考点，回忆自己是否帮环完整地归纳了所有的重点，即便如此，也依然无法驱散心底那口死死压着他的重物。

壮五轻轻叹了口气，如果可以的话，他想，如果可以的话，自己甚至愿意代替环帮他完成这次至关重要的考试——可惜他不能。

手机突然伴随着尖锐的铃声震动起来，壮五放下笔拿过手机，将自己预设的闹铃关上，此时距离开考只剩最后十分钟的时间。

而在考场外准备入场的环，突然收到一条信息。他点开提示，发现是壮五传来的RC，上面只简单地写着两个字——“加油”。

环笑了笑，关上手机，将它交给物品保管处的监考老师，闭眼做了个深呼吸，走进了考场。

————

环再次将壮五约出门，是三月初的时候。

中心考试结束之后，环立马联系了壮五向他表示了感谢。透过文字传递过来的情绪很阳光，带着拼尽全力之后的满足和释怀，壮五却终是没敢开口向对方打听考试的状况，仿佛是不愿打破一个美好的梦境一般，只要自己不问，就永远不会迎来失望的结局。而环也很沉得住气地没有冲着壮五过度抒发自己考完之后的心得感受，两人一如往常地通过RC闲聊，直到——

“小壮，明天下午三点左右，学校体育馆门口等我。”壮五突然从环那儿收到了这样的信息。

和环的默契让他立马领会到对方指的是环高中学校的体育馆，当初自己正和理一起在那儿看了环的一场球赛。

银装素裹的季节早已过去，原本凛冽的风也染上了一丝温暖的气息。被雪覆盖的世界在沉睡了整个季节之后重新焕发生机，路边种着的樱树也开始染上了少女般甜蜜的色彩。壮五走进环的高中，却意外的发现今天正值高三学生的毕业典礼，整个校园充满了毕业的学生，带着独属于青春的喧嚣，热闹，喜悦，也夹着些许的不舍。他和以往一样，按照自己的习惯提早五分钟赶到了体育馆门口，却发现环早已站在那儿，在和周围的学生说笑。

环穿着学校的制服，胸口别着典礼用的胸花，夹着自己的毕业证书正和朋友聊得正欢，初春的阳光洒在他脸上，将他的表情照地熠熠生辉，整个人都像是在发光一般，壮五不禁看得有些入迷，停在了环几步开外的地方。仿佛是察觉到了自己身上的视线，环转头，与壮五的目光对视。

壮五看到了环眸子里的光猛然增加的瞬间。

冲着自己的小伙伴打了声招呼，环笔直地朝壮五小跑过来，牵起壮五的手变拉着他头也不回地朝前走着。

“环……环君，你要去哪？”被猝不及防地拖走让壮五有点意外，他调整步伐跟在环身后，望着他的后脑勺问道。

“待会就知道了。”环的声音带着些雀跃从前方传来。

他们牵着手穿过熙攘的人群、热闹的操场、林荫的小道、安静的教学楼，路上碰到的学生越来越少，直到环带着壮五走到一处安静的角落，那儿有一棵巨大的樱花树，此时正绚烂地怒放着，如一朵巨大的粉色的云一般。

环将壮五带到树下，松开手，自己在几步外站定，转身，望着有些诧异的壮五。

“小壮，”他开口，“关于那个约定的事情，我有话要说。”

在壮五的凝视下，环缓缓地做了一个深呼吸。

“我，还是没能考上T大。”

壮五呼吸猛地一滞。

“但是！”环马上接下话头，“当初的约定是，‘如果我考上了，你就答应我的要求’，并没有约定说如果我落榜就不能说出我的要求。

“所以，”环顿了顿，像是在做心理准备一般，在壮五有些茫然的目光下握紧拳头，开口，“关于我的愿望，还是希望小壮你能听一听。”

环抬起手，抓住自己制服上的第二颗纽扣，用力扯下，握在掌心朝壮五慢慢摊开。“虽然没有考上T大，但是我被K大录取了。”他面向壮五，红着脸，视线不停扫过壮五的面容，却又在目光与对方接上以后如被灼到一般地慌忙转开。“因为我落榜了，所以小壮你不答应也没关系，”环斟酌着说辞，“但是，我果然还是希望，以后就算你不再是我的家庭教师了，我还能来继续找你。”

有风吹过，樱树的树枝随风轻轻摇摆，花瓣被调皮地风从树上摇下来，打着旋儿散在空中。壮五怔怔地望着眼前身高高出自己半个头的男生，看着他逐渐变得坚定的眼神、染上了樱色的脸颊和耳尖、和不知是因为紧张还是久举的疲倦而微微发颤的，盛有纽扣的右手。

壮五忽然觉得眼角发胀，连带着视线也变得有点模糊。

他在四散的花瓣间轻轻走上前，从环手里接过纽扣，握紧了环朝自己伸出的手。

有樱花落在壮五和环的身上。

壮五微微抬头，噙着泪看着眼前露出了紧张神色的大男生，笑道。

“那么，烦请多多关照了。”

从今往后，多多关照。

—END—


	13. 番外：梦魇

“环君，你记住，如果你做梦梦到了我，不管是什么样的梦，请一定，一定，不要靠近我。”

—————

表盘上的分针缓缓移动着，最终和时针重叠，一起指向了12点。虽然没有铃声提醒，讲台上讲得起劲的客座教授却仿佛像是内置了计时器一般，在一分钟内结束了自己的讲座。阶梯教室里的氛围也随着课程的结束而变得热络起来，学生们收拾着课本，内心感激着客座教授不拖堂的作风，一边讨论着午餐吃什么一边三三两两陆续离开了教室。

四叶环也跟在大学里认识的朋友们身后，挎上书包张嘴打了今早的第9个哈欠，恹恹地随着大部队前往食堂。

“我说啊，环，你今天整个上午都很没精神的样子，是不是发生什么事了？”

端着托有餐点的餐盘回到座位上的环，被领座的男生关切地问着。

“只是因为刚刚教授的课太催眠了吧？”另一个男生调笑道。

“再怎么催眠也不能把黑眼圈催出来吧。”马上有其他人反驳。

放下托盘，环坐回自己的座位，拿起勺子扒拉着眼前冒着热气，扣着可乐饼的咖喱饭。“我啊，”他颓然开口，“这三天，都没能睡好觉。”

“诶？为什么？”

“因为有人在看我。”

“啊？”

“就是说，”环放下勺子，抬头和友人们对视，眼神中透着睡眠不足的沧桑感。

“我睡觉的时候，一直一直觉得有人在看着我。”

同桌的友人们不禁打了个寒颤。

“是你的错觉吧？” 有人安慰他，“房间门关好的话别人是进不来的啊。”

“我知道啊，但是这段时间，我经常在梦里突然感觉意识清醒，却又怎么都醒不过来，”环舀起一匙咖喱饭塞进嘴里，“而且也能感觉到很明显的被窥视感……这个咖喱好辣！”

招牌上都写了是辣咖喱了，坐在对面的友人笑着如是说，起身去饮水机处用一次性杯子接了一杯冰水，环马上接过来咕咚咕咚地全灌了下去。

实在太辣了……不过，小壮应该会喜欢。要是小壮来找我，就带他吃这里的特辣咖喱吧，环暗暗计划着。

“啊！”邻桌的男生突然一脸恍然大悟地拍了拍手，“我知道了，环！你这个应该是梦魇啦梦魇！我妹妹之前也跟我抱怨过来着。”

“梦魇？”

“啊啊，就是你这种症状的别称啊，虽说一般是归于精神方面引起的症状，但也有人觉得是灵异现象来着。”

“精神也好灵异也好都无所谓，我只想好好睡个觉……”推开吃到一半的咖喱，环将布丁移到眼前，一边撕开塑封包装一边喃喃自语。

“那么，下午我给你一个好东西，保证让你能一觉睡到大天亮。”友人故作神秘地凑到环跟前，宛如一个保险业务员在推销自己的产品。

环挑了挑眉，叼着布丁勺，有些狐疑地望了望友人凑近的脸。

“先说好，安眠药那种东西我才不要。”

“不是那种东西啦，”友人笑着搭上环的肩膀，“只是一个装饰品，睡觉之前挂在床头就好了。”

————

逢坂壮五偶然察觉到自己魔力的增长，是在几天前的一个晚上。

和往常一样，结束了一天学习工作的壮五按照作息洗漱完毕窝在被子里进入梦境，却愕然发现自己的梦境比以往来得更为清晰，而梦中自己的感觉也不像曾经如同被束缚在一层半透明的茧里一般，能自如地穿梭，移动，甚至是飞行，视野也变得更加广阔，如同操纵无人机从高空鸟瞰一般，甚至连梦的边界也能看得一清二楚。

梦境是魅魔行动的领地，越是能力强大的魅魔越能随心地在梦里行动，有些高级别的魅魔甚至能操纵他人的梦境——这些都是壮五从父亲那里得到的为数不多的关于自己身份的知识。心中一动，壮五控制着自己的意识，在梦里调出了一面巨大的穿衣镜。

出现在镜子里的，是一个额前长着褐色朝天犄角，扇着巨大的蝠翼，拖着一根长尾巴的，一脸惊愕的银发男生。

没想到自己在梦里已经能以魅魔完整的样貌现身了，壮五暗自惊叹，伸手有些不敢相信地摸了摸自己额前的犄角。

坚硬厚实的角质感通过指尖传来，虽然在梦里这么说很奇怪，但壮五还是意识到这不是自己的错觉，自己也没在梦中“做梦”。

这一切，也算是多亏环君了，想到比自己年幼的恋人带着少年气息的笑颜，壮五的内心便涌起一股暖意，他将手轻轻抚上胸口，嘴角挂上了柔和的弧度。

在樱花树下接受环的表白后已经不知不觉又过了两个多月，环也已经正式成为了K大的学生。两个月，对于其他小情侣来说正是你侬我侬的热恋期间，而他俩却因为身处不同的两所大学而不得不相隔两地。两人的关系成为恋人之后，环明显地变得爱撒娇起来，在和壮五的通讯中经常向他抱怨自己的寂寞。“高中时想见面的话就能见面，现在却只能听到小壮的声音了”，现在也依然能回想起通过听筒传来的环的嘟囔，“小壮就不会觉得寂寞，觉得想要见面吗？”

当然也会想要见面——虽然这么想着，壮五却只是柔声安慰电话那端的恋人，毕竟，即便传达了自己的心情，无法见面的现实也只能让彼此更加寂寞吧。

环君……不知道习惯了K大的生活没有。

轻轻扇动翅膀，壮五飘在自己梦里泛着粉光的天空中。虽然一直计划着能抽空去K市探望环，但可惜学业上的任务让自己无法顺利地腾出足够多的时间。要是有什么方法能在一天内飞快地穿梭于K市和T市就好了，壮五天马行空地思索着，远眺的目光落向了梦境的边界。

边界——他突然察觉到了一种可能性。

据说，人与人的梦境是互不打扰且相互连接的，壮五驱身飘向边界附近，朝着宛如透明气泡膜一般的界线伸出了手，手顺利穿过薄膜，在壮五手臂周围漾起了一圈圈涟漪般的波动。

看起来能行，壮五定了定神，提起一口气，通过了眼前那对他而言毫无限制力的梦境边缘。

————

意识到自己在做梦时，环正坐在自己福利院里小单间的书桌前，对着窗户发呆。

想不起来为何场景会突然切换到这间自己生活了十多年的房间，环在梦里站起了身，打量着房内的布局：堆满零食与衣物的杂乱的床，贴着忘了从哪个促销活动里赢来的布丁海报的墙，摊着各种参考资料的书桌——应该是高中时自己的房间，环在心里默默判断着。

又来了，他靠着床坐下，最近睡觉时总能突然意识到自己正在梦里，随后不久便能察觉到一种被窥探的感觉，再后来大脑便会猛然清醒，而肉体却怎么也无法醒来，伴着那股莫名其妙的视线就这么干躺过一整晚。明明已经按照友人的建议，将对方提供的捕梦网挂在床头了，看来还是一点用都没有嘛。

白天一定要记得找那家伙去抱怨，环身体前倾，手臂搁上膝盖，将头圈在手臂里，认命地等着那股窥视感的降临。

然而，等来的却是“咚”地一声巨响，仿佛是有什么物体被重重地扔在了他身前的地板上。

环好奇地抬起头，惊讶地睁大了双眼。

出现在他眼前，正一脸莫名地揉着被撞迷糊的头的人，正是自己年长的恋人——逢坂壮五。

“小，小壮！”环有些惊喜地喊出了声，他撑着地板，想起身凑近好久不见的恋人，而对方的反应却和他设想的有些不一样。

“别过来！”

“……诶？”

壮五坐在地上，一脸紧张地冲环伸手，摆出了一副有着抗拒意味的防卫姿势。“怎么会，怎么会这样……”他像是确认自己的存在一般惊慌地用手抚过自己的身体，而后抬起眼和一脸诧异的环对上视线。

“那个……环君，你现在能看到我对吗？”壮五的眼里带着显而易见的动摇。

“没错啊，小壮你怎么了？”虽然摆出如此抗拒姿势有些不爽，但还是第一次见到小壮这么惊慌的样子，环暗想。

也许是真的有什么难言之隐呢？

“糟糕了啊……”壮五闯了祸一般紧闭双眼，嘴里轻声念叨道，他抬起手苦恼地捏了捏鼻梁。环则站在床边，默默打量着出现在自己梦里的恋人，他突然察觉到了些许的违和感。

眼前的壮五，不仅有着尾巴，甚至在背上、额头上都分别长出了翅膀和犄角，看起来就像一个真正的魅魔一般——虽然早就知道了对方那令人难以置信的身份，但如此完整的形态环也是第一次见到。按理说，人类是不会梦到自己没有见过的东西的，那么眼前的这位壮五，真的只是由自己的大脑创造出来的梦境里的形象吗？

“小壮，” 环开口，“你的样子……”

被叫名字的壮五翅膀抖了抖，他放下手臂，重新和环直视，“环君，你先听我说。”他语气中隐隐透着些焦急，“你现在必须快点醒过来。”

“诶？等等，我有点没跟上。”醒过来是怎么回事？再说，就算要醒来自己也不知道应该怎么办啊。

“那个，小壮，你先把情况讲清楚再……”

“没有时间了！”壮五的声音微微发着颤，他急躁地原地踱着步子，像是寻找什么一般在房间里转来转去，突然，他脚步顿了顿，转身抄起环书桌旁的椅子朝他走来。

“等等……小壮你要做什么？”环突然察觉到一阵寒意，他紧张地朝后退了几步，看着壮五在他眼前用力举起了椅子。

“虽然之前没试过，”壮五轻声道，“但是如果梦里的你失去意识的话，说不定就能醒来了。”

“哇！小、小壮！等等！STOP、STOP！！”他是认真想用椅子砸我，环迅速逼近壮五，赶在壮五动手之前凭借体格优势用力钳制住他的双手，“椅子，椅子先放下来！万一砸出问题来就麻烦大了！”

“不会的，这只是在梦里，不会对现实中的你造成什么伤害的。”

“但是小壮你之前也没试过不是嘛！”

“那怎么办啊！你跟我呆在梦里一定会有危险的！”壮五垂下头来喊道。

“总、总之，小壮得先跟我把情况说清楚吧！”见对方不再挣扎，环小心地从壮五手里接过椅子，放在书桌旁的地上。壮五仿佛也意识到了自己先前的举动略有些过激，耷拉着翅膀，垂着尾巴，按住手臂有些无措地站在一旁。

环叹了口气：“那么，首先，小壮为什么说我会有危险？”

对方的尾巴不安地晃了晃：“因为我并不是你大脑里所想象出来的形象，而是真正的逢坂壮五。”

“真正的小壮……也就是说，是在真实世界里活着的那个？”

壮五点头：“原本我的力量并不能支持我进入你的梦境，但是或许是……因为环君，我的力量得到了很好的成长……”

也就是说……突然间意识到了什么一般，环的脸登时变得通红。

“也、也就是说，因为我的‘学费’，所以小壮的能力成长了？”

对方的耳尖红得宛如滴血一般，壮五羞赧地避开了环的视线，微微点了点头作为回应。

“那么，既然小壮能进入我的梦境的话，我岂不是每天都能和小壮见面了？”环的神情一下子变得开朗起来。

“很抱歉，这是不行的。”壮五遗憾地摇了摇头，“魅魔若是在普通人的梦境里现身，对方必然会被引诱，进而被吸取精气。”他抬起头，神色担忧地看了看环，“我正是知道这一点，所以之前都只是在边缘悄悄地看着你，只是不知道为什么，今天突然有一股莫名的力量猛地把我拉了过来……抱歉呢，环君，这次是我的失误，以后不会再发生了。”

“等等，”环打断壮五的话，“小壮你说的悄悄看我，是从什么时候开始的？”

“诶？”没料到环的问题会从这个点切入，壮五愣了愣，“大概……是三天前的样子？没有取得环君的同意就擅自闯入你的梦，真的很抱歉……”

“所以我察觉到的是小壮你的视线吗！”环像只炸了毛的猫，“因为小壮的视线，这三天里我一直一直没睡好觉哦！”

“环、环君能感觉到吗？”

“啊啊，清清楚楚，而且根本不能顺利熟睡，精神很兴奋但是又怎么也醒不过来。”环不满地嘟囔道，“因为这个，我黑眼圈都出来了，虽然在梦里看不到就是了。”

壮五的表情如五雷轰顶般呆立在原地。

“真、真的非常抱歉！”他突然对环鞠了一个标准的90度的躬，“没想到我的一个妄念居然给环君带来了那么大的麻烦，真是不知道该怎么谢罪才好。”壮五慌张抬头，想凑近看看环的脸色，却又担心自己靠得太近会给对方带来什么不知名的影响，显得有些手足无措。

“是啊，真的带来了很大的麻烦呢，所以小壮要好好赔偿我。”环故作不满地撇开脸，眼神却止不住地朝着处于慌乱中的壮五瞄去，神色里瞧不见一丝一毫的怒意。

而壮五显然没察觉到对方的小陷阱：“嗯，赔偿是应该的，环君想要什么样的赔偿？我会尽量达成你的要求。”

“很简单，”环靠床坐下，分开双腿，在自己腿间的空处拍了拍，“小壮在这里坐下。”

“诶？但是如果离得太近的话说不定又会……”

“好啦没关系了，快点快点。”环催促道，嘴角挂着促狭地笑容，“不是小壮你自己说的嘛，‘什么要求都能满足我’。”

隐隐察觉到了对方的小心思，壮五小声叹了口气，奈何说出口的话泼出去的水，他也只好走近环，转身在他两腿间的地板上小心地坐下。

刚坐稳，身后便伸过来一双手，绕过翅膀将壮五牢牢地圈在了怀里。环的胸膛贴着壮五的后背，将下巴搁在壮五的颈窝处，贴着脖子深深吸了口气。

“我啊，自从和小壮分开之后，便一直想这么做了。”环将脸埋在壮五颈间，喃喃道，呼出的热气漫在壮五的皮肤上，壮五轻轻闭上眼，喉结不自觉得上下滚动着。身后的人并没有彻底满足于单纯的拥抱，在老实了一阵之后用嘴唇轻轻贴上了壮五的脖颈。

“环君，不行……”壮五轻轻挣扎着，“在梦里发生什么的话你的精气会被我……”

“那么，不被夺走就行了。”压下怀里恋人挣扎的动作，环贴在壮五耳旁轻声道，“我会保护好自己的，不用担心。”

“可是……”

“小壮难道就不想和我做吗？”环的声音从壮五颈边闷闷地传来，“这两个月里，我每天都在想小壮的事情，现在好不容易见上面了却什么也不让我做，难道只有我一个人觉得这样很寂寞吗。”

小壮，环呢喃着，用手抚上壮五的下颌，轻轻转过他的头让对方看向自己。壮五的脸颊早已覆上了一层朦胧的红晕，望向环的眼神也像是盛着水一般。他张了张嘴，想说什么，却最终没说出什么反驳的话来。环缓缓凑近壮五轻启的唇，在他唇间蜻蜓点水地碰了碰，又小心地拉开了些许的距离，用鼻尖与对方轻轻厮磨着。

壮五只是红着脸呆呆地坐着，到底没有拒绝。

环便扣住壮五的下巴，用舌头敲开对方的齿间，用力吻了上去。

呼吸被猛地褫夺，环像是要把两个月来欠下的份一口气讨要回来一般与壮五纠缠着，壮五回应得有些吃力，他微微侧过身，将手攀上环的肩膀，察觉到怀中恋人的动作，环也放开了他的下巴，转而将手移向后脑勺，托着他进一步加深了这个吻。

舌头扫过齿根，牙床，拂过每一个能让壮五兴奋地浑身颤抖的点，最后缠住壮五的舌面用力吮吸着。恋人久违而热烈的吻带着独属于他的气息将壮五包围起来，他感觉体内一阵阵地发烫，深埋的情欲喧嚣着在身体里冲撞。

“小壮，接吻的时候会有很好闻的味道……”放开了壮五的嘴唇，环用手捧着壮五的脸，一边用拇指轻抚对方溢出的涎水，一边轻声说。

“甜甜的，就像布丁一样……”环吻上了壮五的耳垂，圈着壮五的手也不安分地探进了对方的衣服内，在壮五的背上不停游走着，攀上背脊，顺着脊柱一下滑到了尾椎附近。壮五感觉环的手如同通了电流一般，一股酥痒的快感顺着他手部的动作自脊椎蔓延开来，他的腰反射性地抬了抬，略带甜腻的呻吟也控制不住地自唇间溢出。

环仿佛很满意他的反应一般，轻轻地笑了笑。

“很舒服吧？这里。”他又重复了一遍自己的动作，惹得壮五攀住自己肩膀的手不自觉地紧了紧。

环感觉有什么东西缠上了自己的手臂，低头一看，是壮五的尾巴。

那条肉感十足的尾巴此时正缠在自己的手上，尾尖还仿佛是在催促他一般，一阵一阵地勾着他的手臂，宛如一条灵活的蛇。“环君，”他听见壮五在轻声喊着他的名字，嗓音和以往不一样，带着一丝勾人的甜魅。

“环君，还要。”壮五的皮肤泛着情欲的红，他调整姿势，正对着环坐在他怀里，双腿缠上他的腰部，彼此坚硬的下体紧紧贴着，轻轻摩擦着。

“还要什么？”环问，“接吻？还是其他更多的东西？”

壮五眯起眼睛，轻轻哼了一声，拉近两人的距离贴着环的脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭，一股浓郁而甜腻的香味自壮五身上散出，涌进了环的鼻腔，那是仿佛能点燃他体内血液的香气，环登时觉得全身的血液都在沸腾，裤裆里的性器隐隐地胀得发疼。

这就是魅魔的能力吗，结合起壮五曾经对自己说过的话，环在心里暗暗判断。

而自己怀里那如猫般蹭着自己的恋人却似乎并没有察觉到自己干了什么，“都要”，他像是喝醉了一般轻轻呓语道。

环没忍住再次封住壮五的唇，壮五附和着环的舌头，发出了一声轻微而又欢愉的呢喃。

和之前的吻不一样，这次的吻细密而又绵长，环并没有霸道地夺去全部的主动权，甚至是温柔地放松了自己的动作，让壮五也能主导两人接吻的步调。他们眷恋地吻着，带着浓郁且化不开的爱意，接吻时的水声和壮五散发出的略带淫靡的香气布满了环整个梦境空间。

“小壮……”一吻完毕，环凝视着眼前调整呼吸的壮五，将手放在对方鼓胀的裆部，轻轻捏了捏。

“感觉，你在梦里比在外面更加放得开。”

壮五抬起眼，看着环笑了笑，支起身子在环的额头送上来一个轻柔的吻。

“这就是魅魔啊，”他说着，语气有些无奈，“毕竟梦境是我们的主场，让环君感到不舒服了吗？”

“没有的事，”环用力摇着头，“这样的小壮，我也很喜欢。”环拥住壮五，将他放倒在地上，撑在壮五身上与他十指紧扣，眼神柔软而坚定。壮五突然察觉到自己背后的地板不知什么时候出现了一层柔软的软垫。

已经知道如何通过意识来让自己想要的东西出现在梦里了，壮五在心里默默称赞道。

“不管是哪样的小壮，我都喜欢。”环俯下身，双唇抚上壮五的眼角，闭着眼与他额头相抵。

“嗯，谢谢。”壮五笑着轻声道谢。

“小壮，要怎么做才是安全的呢？”环俯视着壮五，有些为难地皱起了眉头。

“……我想，只要不让我有机会摄取你的精液的话……”直白地说出和性有关的词语总是让人感到害羞，壮五回避着环的视线，小声开口道。

“只要不让我的精液进入到小壮你身体里就没问题了？”

“应、应该是这样……”

“那样的话，”环看着壮五，伸手摸了摸他额前的犄角，“我想我有办法。”

看着恋人一脸势在必得的表情，壮五有些疑惑地偏了偏头。

二人身着的衣服已经在彼此缠绵时尽数褪去，环捞起壮五的腰，示意他转过身背对着自己并拢双腿趴好，一时猜不出对方心思的壮五疑惑地转头看着环，尾巴垂在身侧，尾根翘起，有些不安地微微抖动着。

环从身后覆上壮五的身子，安慰地抚过壮五的尾巴，硬挺的性器垂着晶莹的腺液贴在壮五的股间缓缓摩擦着，激得壮五一阵阵地发着颤。

“环、环君。”担心血气方刚的恋人会不顾自己的安危强行侵入，壮五担忧地出声提醒身后的环。

“小壮放心吧。”环倾身，拥住壮五的腰，衔住壮五后肩的一小块肉留下了一个吻痕，将性器插入了壮五的腿间，轻轻耸动起来。

有别于直接插入对方的身体，借着腿间慰藉总是不能将环的性器包裹得面面俱到。但壮五滑嫩紧致的大腿内侧以有限的接触面积用力贴合着环热烈坚挺的欲望，那若有似无而又异于平常的刺激让环不禁贴在壮五的耳畔发出了一声爽利的喟叹。不用顾忌自己过于激烈的动作可能会对自己的恋人造成伤害，环肆意地摆动着自己肌肉线条分明的腰，胯部一下一下地拍打着壮五的股间，肉体撞击的声音羞耻地充盈着整个房间。

壮五被环的动作顶得不住向前涌，支撑身体的四肢早已被撩拨得脱了力，多亏了环的支撑才没有彻底地瘫软下去。恋人炽热的性器在腿间来回耸动，柱身不断擦过自己早已滴水的性器，被不知是自己的，还是对方的腺液润得晶亮，又伴随着动作全抹在大腿根部。虽然彼此的性器会相互摩挲，但终究只是宛如隔靴搔痒一般的刺激，壮五只觉得浑身的欲望都集中到了与环相纠缠的皮肤上，叫嚣着需要更多、更强的刺激。

他喘着气，不自觉地摆着腰迎合着恋人的性器，右手也颤巍巍地伸向了自己的下体，却被身后的恋人一把抓住。

“不行啊，小壮。”对方牵起壮五想要擅自行动的手，凑在唇边轻轻含住了他的手指，用牙齿轻啃她的指腹，“这次都由我来做，小壮乖乖呆着就好。”

手臂略微施力，环拉起趴着的壮五，让他跪在自己身前。壮五顺着力道倚在环身上，闭着眼睛朝后仰着头，露出了好看的脖颈线条。环支撑着壮五，腰部不停，右手绕到两人身前，包裹住了壮五渴望着被触碰的性器，用手指仔细地揉搓着。

“啊……”甜软的呻吟随着环手部的动作从壮五嘴里溢出，环观察着对方的神色，控制手劲攻击壮五分外敏感的前端，而对方也仿佛十分满意这般举动似的用脸贴着环磨蹭着，喉结不断起伏，呻吟也带了些媚意，变得略显高亢起来。

环侧过脸，吻了吻壮五的下颌，加快了手部的动作。壮五的呼吸登时变得急促起来，整个身子也微微绷紧，连尾巴尖也在打着颤。察觉到恋人即将抵达极限，环凑到壮五耳旁，轻轻地叫了一声他的名字。

“壮五。”环呢喃着，含住了对方的耳朵，伸出舌头舔舐。

壮五呼吸一窒，颤抖着在环手里射了出来。环也借着恋人高潮时绷紧的肌肉，用力磨蹭了两下，交代在了对方的腿间。

即便已经发泄过一次，环也依然从身后抱着壮五不愿撒手，他贪恋地嗅着壮五身上的气息，手抚过壮五的大腿和胯部，滑向了他的后穴，手指向里轻轻探了探。

仅仅只是这样一个单纯的动作，环的手就已经彻底被壮五濡湿了。

“小壮……”环低喃道，“再做一次吧。”

“我果然还是想进入小壮体内。”

“小壮你下面的嘴也一开一合的哦，你也很想要吧？”

“再做一次吧，小壮，让我进去。”

壮五闭上眼睛，忍耐着体内情欲的喧嚣。

“但是，直接进入的话……”

“总之就是不要直接接触到就好了对吧？”环将手绕到壮五眼前，示意他看看自己的手里，壮五注意到他不知从哪里拿来了一个真空包装的正方形小包。

“这是……避孕套？”

“用了这个的话就不会直接接触了吧？”环有些得意地笑了笑，抱着壮五蹭了蹭，像极了为主人捡回了扔出去的飞盘的大型犬：“梦真的很方便啊，只要想一想就能出现想要的东西。”他将壮五的身子摆正，让他面对自己，撩起壮五被汗水打湿的刘海。

“小壮，再做一次吧？”环看着壮五覆着水汽的眼眸，轻声问道。

确实，按道理来说这样是不会直接接触了……一番天人交战后，壮五终是环上了对方的肩膀，轻轻点了点头。

虽然已经做好了心理准备，但环的性器猛地进入壮五的身体时，巨大的快感差点让壮五当场射出来。紧绷的身体带着后穴一阵阵地绞紧，惹得环倒抽一口气，俯身用力抱住不住呻吟的壮五。

这是两人相隔两个月之后，久违的一次性爱。

环用力抬起壮五修长的双腿，将它们搁在自己肩上，俯身一边与壮五接吻，一边摆动自己的腰。他熟知在壮五体内沉睡的，每一处能将他瞬间点燃的兴奋带，准确无误地用自己的柱身擦过对方的前列腺，每一个动作都激得恋人不可抑制地颤抖、呻吟，壮五的体液不断地分泌，被环的性器带着一股一股地往外冒，液体的搅动声在肉体拍打声的映衬下显得格外明显。

“小壮，你把我也打湿了。”环在壮五耳边呢喃，换来了对方一声带着哭腔的呻吟。

吻过壮五眼角渗出的生理性的眼泪，环用力发起总攻，壮五的腿也主动缠上了环的腰，配合着环的动作耸动着。后穴潮湿而温暖，让环一刻也不想离开，他狠狠地将性器没入壮五体内，抵在对方的前列腺附近慢慢地磨着。

“环……环君！这样太……！”过强的刺激让壮五呜咽着环的名字，用力扣住了对方的背部，用指甲划下了一道道的红痕。

“叫我的名字，”环用力地肏着壮五难耐的那一点，声音也透着濒临极限的喑哑，“不加敬语，小壮，叫叫我的名字。”

“环君……环……环……”壮五流着泪发出了宛若呓语的低吟，他抬起头，索要奖赏般地向环邀吻，对方立即心领神会地衔住壮五的舌头，细细地吮吻，同时加快了下身冲刺的频率。

不一会，身下的人便浑身紧绷地小幅度痉挛起来，环也放开自己，在套子的保护下交代在了壮五体内。

趴在壮五身上稍稍缓回了劲，环吻了吻壮五的额头，抽身离开壮五体内，摘到了性器上的套子，随手扔在地板上。套子内精液独特的腥气四散开，混在壮五制造的甜腻香气里，显得微不可寻。

但对气味敏感的壮五还是捕捉到了那股味道，“总觉得，有点浪费啊。”他笑着，在环温柔的目光下抬手抚上了眼前恋人的脸颊。

“那么，小壮下次来找我吧，”环覆上壮五的手：“我来找小壮也可以，到时候就能真正地，好好喂饱你了。”

微微颔首，壮五闭上眼睛，在心里默默地腾出了不久之后的三天假期。


End file.
